Break the Sky
by kfoster2519
Summary: Sequel to Not Your Concern, Deciding to deal with her past, Bella must return to Phoenix to sell her mother's house, leaving Edward and Forks behind. Will she be able to deal with the past and find her way home? AH//AU//OOC//Canon TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Arizona

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I hope all of you have come back for the sequel of Not Your Concern! __**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ NOT YOUR CONCERN…YOU PROBABLY WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS STORY! **__Anyway, here is the first chapter of Break the Sky. I hope you enjoy it, it's called: __**Arizona**__._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrities or pop culture icons referenced. The plot is mine._

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

The air was just as I remembered it to be. Hot, dry, heavy and unbearable. It was like a welcome home present from Arizona. I inhaled the scent of sand and sun as I exited the airport. Phil was supposed to be picking me up, but it appeared he was not here yet. I had called him as I exited the plane, and he had said he was almost here.

I stood on my tiptoes, looking for the black BMW he said he would be driving. Unfortunately, black BMW's were common in Phoenix. I sighed in annoyance and slipped on the sunglasses I bought in the airport before leaving Forks. I knew I wouldn't need them at home, but Phoenix practically required them.

I pulled my suitcase with me off to the side so I wouldn't block the way for the other jetsetters.

Eventually, the high shrieking of a car horn caught my attention, and I looked up to see Phil waving at me as he got out of his BMW. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the man that I had only met a few times before.

"Good afternoon, Isabella, how was your flight?" he asked in a cheerful tone as he grabbed my suitcase and tossed it in the trunk.

I shrugged. "You can call me Bella. It was okay, I guess. I don't really like flying," I replied, trying to be friendly.

Phil headed to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I thanked him, and he quickly closed the door and hopped in the driver seat.

"Alright then, Bella. I'm not much of a fan of flying either, but it gets better the more you do it," he said starting the engine before pressing the gas and maneuvering around the other cars parked by the doors.

"I guess that makes sense," I mumbled, gazing out the window at the vast city of Phoenix. It looked much larger in the car than it did in the plane.

Phil put on his left turn signal and sighed as he made the turn onto some road. "I thought we would go to my office real quick, get the keys to your house that you left with me before you went to Forks. I haven't been to the office today, so I didn't think to bring them," he said.

I nodded as he turned down another road. I bit my lip as I watched the buildings blur on either side of me. It was so odd. I hadn't been in the city in so long I kept expecting to see the blur of the trees outside the window. I missed Forks already.

Forks! Shit! I was supposed to call Edward! I slipped my hand inside my front pocket frantically and grabbed my cell phone just as Phil parked the car. He must have noticed the phone in my hand, because he suggested I wait in the car while he ran up to get the keys and a few other things.

Once Phil had disappeared into the building, I held down Edward's speed dial button and waited while it rang.

"Bella?" his voice chimed after the fourth ring. He sounded out of breath, like he had been running.

I smiled into the receiver. "Of course it's me. What are you doing? You sound like you've been working out."

"Emmett thought he would take my mind off of things by playing touch football with Jasper."

"Jasper's there?"

"Yeah, he and Alice were hanging out, but she handed him over to us, because Rose wanted to go dorm shopping or something."

I had almost forgotten that Rose and Emmett were done with high school. It was going to be so different without them there. At least they were going to University of Washington in Seattle. It wouldn't be too far of a drive.

"Sounds like I'm missing out," I mumbled sarcastically. I hated shopping, even if it was for furniture.

Edward chuckled, and it was like music to my ears. "You should have heard Alice whining about how she wished you could go with them. I didn't even bother saying anything," he said.

"I would much rather play football with you guys."

"I would like to play my own version of football with just you in my room, minus the football, and it would be a combo of touch and tackle."

"Pervert."

"You know you miss me," he said with a sigh, all serious business now.

I mimicked his sigh. "I do," I admitted.

"I wish I was there with you," he said sadly.

I didn't say anything. He had been trying to get me to let him come with me, but I put my foot down. Even though, yes, I did want him here with me, I knew I should do this alone. He said he understood, but he still kept trying to weasel his way into coming with me.

"What's the weather like in Forks right now?" I asked changing the subject.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"It's overcast, it will probably rain later. What's it like in Phoenix? Sunny?"

"Yeah, it's sunny. It's June, it's like ninety eight degrees out right now, and I'm not talking about the band."

"Really? That's insane!" he said, sounding truly surprised.

I chuckled and switched the phone to my other ear. "Yes, really! You were there when I checked the weather online before I left."

"I never believe what it says online."

"Just because it's wrong about weather in Washington doesn't mean it goes for other states. Washington is just bipolar when it comes to weather."

I noticed the doors of Phil's office open, and the man himself walked right out, taking his time down the steps.

"Edward, I gotta go, Phil is here. I'll call you later, okay?"

Edward sighed loudly into the phone. "Alright, I'll be waiting for your call. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said before hanging up the phone as Phil reached the car and hopped in the driver seat.

He greeted me and handed me the keys to my mother's house before starting the car, pealing out onto the street and heading to god knows where.

Phil adjusted the air conditioner so it was up full blast, glancing at me to see if it was okay. "I got you a hotel room at the Wyndham Phoenix. I didn't think you'd really want to stay at your mother's house. No one has been in there in years, so it has to be dusty," he told me.

I nodded and mumbled a thank you. I had been worried about where I was staying. I thought for sure I would be staying at the house, but I was glad he had thought to get me a hotel room, especially at such a nice hotel. I frowned thinking about how much the room must have cost.

"Don't worry, my company is paying for it as well as the realtor since we basically forced you down here," Phil said, reading my mind.

I gave him a short smile and watch as he turned down various streets in the direction of the Wyndham.

When we arrived at the tan building, Phil went to the front desk and got my room key while I stood off to the side with my suitcase. He tried to walk me up to my room and carry my suitcase, but I insisted that I was fine. He gave up and told me he would give me a call later.

The room was nice, spacious, modern and clean. It looked like it had just popped out of a magazine, it was that beautiful. I set my suitcase by the table near the window and explored all the drawers of the dresser, finding only spare pillows and a map of Phoenix.

My eyes widened at the very modern flat screen bolted to the wall above the dresser. I had never stayed in a hotel with a flat screen.

I wandered over to the nightstand on one side of my king sized bed and opened the top draw. Inside, there was a bible and an instruction manual to the TV and remote. There was also a small pamphlet that suggested restaurants around the city. The second drawer was empty except for a note pad that had the hotels name emblazoned on the top.

Next, I tested the bed, finding it the most comfortable mattress I had ever laid upon at a hotel – hell, even my bed at home wasn't that comfortable. I would miss this bed when I left.

When I finally was able to get myself out of the bed, I made my way to the mini fridge next to the dresser. It was empty, but I planned on buying a ton of pop and Gatorade to fill it with later.

I eventually got to the bathroom and stood in the doorway for at least fifteen seconds, admiring the granite flooring and walls. There was a large Jacuzzi tub in the corner that had a curtain that surround it for privacy or if you just wanted to shower. There was also a toilet, nothing too marvelous about that. Next to the double sink, there was a little note telling the hotel guest to try to not waste water by taking shorter showers and not flushing the toilet as much. Arizona was one of those states that lacked water and had to get it shipped in from the east.

I used the bathroom quickly before making my way back to the comfy bed, running and jumping onto its plushy softness, climbing under the covers, and quickly falling asleep for an afternoon nap.

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella had called to tell me she was in Arizona, I had no idea what to do with myself. Jasper and Emmett didn't want to play touch football anymore, and Alice and Rosalie were out shopping for bullshit.

I sat on the armchair in the living room with the book Bella had gotten me before she left and listened to the sounds of Emmett and Jasper playing some mindless video game.

"What the fuck are you reading, Eddie?" Emmett asked, glancing at me quickly before looking back at the TV with pure concentration.

"_The Catcher in the Rye_," I replied glancing down at the cover. "Bella bought it for me before she left."

Emmett chuckled. "And you're going to read it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I plan on reading it."

"You're whipped, dude," Emmett said.

I sighed. "And you're not? I see how you are around Rosalie. You're just as whipped as I am, douche bag."

"At least Rose doesn't make me read books."

"Bella isn't making me do anything! She just bought it for me because she thought I would like it."

I realized that we sounded like twelve year olds, and Jasper was totally ignoring it. He seemed really focused on the game.

Emmett nudged Jasper with his elbow. "Who do you think is more whipped, Jasper? Edward the pansy, or me, Mr. Cool?" he asked.

Jasper paused the game and looked from me to Emmett, then back again. "Does it matter? You both are pretty much whipped," he replied with a bored voice.

I chuckled. "You know he's just as whipped as us, Em. He's got Alice."

Emmett's laughter practically shook the living room. "You're right, Eddiepuss. Alice is way more demanding than Rose or Bella," he said.

"Are you sure that Rose isn't as high maintenance as Alice? I live with the woman. She's crazy," Jasper said.

It was moments like these that I remembered why Jasper and I had been friend when we were younger. The carefree playing and joking. This was the Jasper I remembered. It was almost like I was having a flashback to our childhood with him here talking like old times.

Ever since Bella had apologized to Jasper and they set things right, he and I hung out with her a lot more. We had actually began talking again, and not just about her. We would talk about our interests and would hold up conversations easily when the girls were together. It seemed that our childhood bond was still there, even though it had been long neglected.

Rosalie and Alice returned to the house a few hours later, Alice carrying about ten bags in her hands. I rolled my eyes as she set them on the floor behind the couch before embracing Jasper.

She and Jasper had finally decided to be an official couple about three months ago in March. They were basically joined at the hip now. Bella and I even went on a few double dates with them on the weekends.

"Alice, I thought you were dorm shopping for Rose, not shopping for you!" I mumbled when she finally pulled away from Jasper.

My tiny sister rolled her eyes. "I'm getting a head start on my Christmas shopping," she said, flipping her short hair and grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Christmas? Aren't you doing that a little early?" I asked in shock. Who honestly did their Christmas shopping in June?

She giggled. "Silly Edward, December 25th is only six months away! That leaves very little time for my extensive shopping," Alice explained. I rolled my eyes. Only Alice.

I noticed that Rose had come into the room sometime while I was talking to my sister. I gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

"Did you hear from Bella yet?" she asked, sitting down next to Emmett where Jasper had been sitting before Alice had stolen his attention.

I nodded. "Yeah, she landed, and she is now safely in Phoenix."

Rose nodded but didn't ask more. Alice, on the other hand, was not as easily satisfied with such brief input.

"Has she gone to her old house yet? Is she staying there? Did she say if Phil was hot in person?"

I blinked. "Uh, she hadn't gone to the house when I talked to her, and I have no idea where she's staying. Also, she didn't really mention that Phil was attractive."

Alice groaned. "You are so bad at getting information," she mumbled before dragging Jasper toward the staircase, probably to her room.

"Be safe! Use a condom!" Emmett yelled, his voice echoing off the walls followed by his laughter.

I was surprised to see how cool Emmett was about Alice and Jasper dating. I guess it probably had to do with the fact that Jasper was a very worthy opponent in video games, thus, worthy of Alice. Whatever his logic, I'm glad that he approved.

I went up to my room a little while later, ignoring the loud music playing in Alice's room, confirming Emmett's suspicion of hanky panky. Hopefully they followed Emmett's advice about the whole condom thing. That could turn messy – in more than one way.

I turned on my CD player and flopped down on my bed, pulling _The Catcher in the Rye _out of my front pocket where I had stored it during Emmett's torment.

I had read for about an hour before I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I practically fell out of bed in excitement as I pulled the device from my pocket and held it up to my ear, greeting the person I wanted to talk to the most.

"Bella!" I almost cheered into the phone.

"Edward!" she mimicked my excited voice before letting out a soft laugh. It was beautiful.

I smiled into the phone. "So, what's going on? Anything new since the last time I talked to you?" I asked eager for new details.

"Yeah, I'm staying at some really fancy hotel. It's almost as nice as your house, but the bed is more comfortable," she said with a chuckle.

"The bed may be more comfortable than mine, but does it have the memories of us on it?" I paused. "Didn't think so."

"Maybe I'll steal the mattress so it can have memories of us on it. Do you think the airport will notice if I try to sneak on a king sized mattress?"

"Of course not."

I could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Perfect then."

We giggled together; it was almost like we were sitting next to each other. If I closed my eyes, it was like she was here.

"How is everyone at home? Jasper still there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Last time I check he was getting busy with my sister."

"You checked on them? You pervert!" Wow, that was the second time she called me that today.

I shuddered. "Fuck, no! I just overheard some very loud music while going into my room. I just assumed."

Bella chuckled. "Sounds like they learned a thing or two from us," she said.

Bella and I talked for about an hour before she said she had to go because Phil was trying to call her. When I hung up with her, the distance between us became real again.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Not the longest but I hope you liked it. Things are going well, no? Well…things will get more intense in the upcoming chapters. I really hope you like this and that I'm not ruining the story. Anyway, check out everything I have set up for this story in my profile. There's a link to the banner that I made and also a playlist and a trailer for this story! __**Please take the time and review!**_

_Where do you call home?_


	2. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N: **__Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it! I would like to suggest to those who don't have a Fanfiction account here, to make one. That is the only way I can respond to comments. Also, there is a thread on Twilighted where you can discuss this fic if you have a Twilighted account. Stop by! Anyway, here is chapter 2, it is called: __**Home Sweet Home. **__We get to meet the first new character to the story in this chapter so be excited. Thanks to my amazing beta Albree._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any pop culture references or celebrities mentioned in my story. They belong to their respectable owners. I don't own Scrubs or it's characters, I actually do own the LG Banter cell phone but I don't own its publicity rights, I don't own Orlando Bloom (sadly)._

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

The next morning, I awoke to the sun slipping through the window. I covered my eyes with my hands as I attempted to adjust to the light. It was one of the rare days that sun did shine in Forks, and all I wanted to do was shut my blinds and hole up in my room to wait for Bella to come home.

Unfortunately, Alice pounded on my door and called through the door that she made French toast and that Dad left me a note.

I groaned and slid out of bed and changed into some jeans, tossing the dirty pajama bottoms in the hamper before making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Esme sat at the table, drinking tea and eating the meal Alice had prepared. She had a copy of the _Seattle Times_ displayed in front of her on the table. She glanced up at me and smiled. "Morning Edward," she said, gesturing to take the seat next to her where a plate of French toast was on display in front of it.

I sat down and inhaled the scent of the delicious French toast just as Alice took a seat across from me.

"Heard from Bella yet?"

I shook my head in response. Of course she would bring up Bella. As if I didn't miss her enough!

"Dad left you a note on the counter," she muttered, stabbing her food with her fork and plopping it in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. I remembered her mentioning the note when she woke me up; I just planned on reading it after breakfast. I got up slowly and wandered over to the counter where I had noticed a piece of paper earlier, just so Alice would leave me alone about the note. It said:

_Edward,_

_I know the last few days have been hard for you, and I figured you might need some distraction. I worked it out with my secretary for you to come in and help her with filing and paperwork. Of course, if you are not interested, you don't have to do that, but if you are, give me a call and let me know when you want to come in. Today is fine if you don't have any plans. Hang in there, Edward. _

_Love, Dad_

I bit my bottom lip and stared at the paper for a moment before folding it and slipping it into my pocket. My dad was being thoughtful, and I knew that, but did he really think hanging out with his fifty year old secretary would keep my mind off of Bella?

I sat back down at the table and began to eat my breakfast. I couldn't help but notice that both my mother and Alice's eyes were on me. I sighed and looked up at them.

"What?"

"Well, are you going to do it?" Alice asked in a slightly annoyed voice. My mother looked on curiously. She was less verbose than my little sister, but I knew she was just as curious to my answer as Alice was.

"I don't know. Can you pass me the syrup, Ali?"

The bottle of brown goo was practically shoved in my direction.

"I think you should do it," my mother said softly.

I set down my fork and ran my hand over my face. Why were they pressuring me so much? Were they trying to drive me crazy?

"If you guys stop bugging me, I'll do it."

No other words were uttered about the hospital or Bella the rest of breakfast.

Emmett awoke right as I was leaving my room after I had dressed to go to the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing today? I was thinking we could do some off-roading in the Jeep or maybe play some paintball."

Hmm, that sounded fun. Too bad I had already called my father. Fuck.

"I'm helping dad's secretary at the hospital, unfortunately."

"Why the hell would you agree to that? Is his secretary hot?"

"I wanted to keep my mind off…things, and no, she's like fifty-five and has side burns. Actually, that's just your type," I teased, receiving a smack on my shoulder.

"You saying Rose has sideburns?"

"You saying you never noticed?"

After receiving another smack from Emmett, I headed out of the house and towards the hospital, driving slower than normal. I honestly wasn't looking forward to working with Genie, my father's secretary. She really did have sideburns, and she always wore those high-waisted mom jeans that made her midsection look ginormous. I was surprised Alice hadn't tackled her for a makeover. I mean, the woman was still single, and I was pretty sure she was ready to mingle.

I groaned as I pulled into a parking spot in front of the hospital. It had only taken me ten minutes to get here. Curse this small town and not taking more time to get places.

Walking sluggishly into the hospital, I considered numerous times that I should just get out of here, run back to the car, back to the house, and jump in Emmett's Jeep. I frowned when I couldn't get my legs to carry me anywhere but towards Carlisle's office.

Genie sat at her desk in front of his office typing away on the computer. She glanced up and smiled at me when she noticed my entrance. Unfortunately, all I could look at were her sideburns.

"Good morning, Edward. Dr. Cullen is checking on some of his patients right now so he won't be back for a while, but he said to get me to put you to work once you got here." She stood up and grabbed a fold out chair that had been leaning against the wall and opened it in the spot next to her. Today was going to be a long day.

After about two hours of filing papers and licking envelopes, Carlisle came and dragged me off the cafeteria for lunch.

"So how has helping Genie been so far?" he asked awkwardly as we got in the lunch line. I felt like I was back in the cafeteria at school.

"Fine." I pointed toward the chicken noodle soup and the lunch lady that looked vaguely familiar dished some up for me in a bowl and set it on my tray.

It didn't take long to get the rest of our lunch and find a table for two in a decent spot. My father and I were silent as we picked at our food. Every time I met his eyes, they were full of questions that he wasn't voicing.

"So, does J.D. or Dr. Cox work here?"

"Uh, there is a janitor that works nights named J.D. I'm not aware of any Dr. Cox though."

My father looked confused and I couldn't help but chuckle. He obviously didn't watch much TV.

"I was joking, dad. They are characters on this TV show called Scrubs. It takes place in a hospital, and it's ridiculously hilarious."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I heard a few interns talking about that show. They said they wished that this hospital was more like that one."

"Edward?" I high pitch female voice said from behind me. My father's eyes widened at the person who had just spoke. I turned slowly and caught sight of the owner of the voice and almost vomited.

"Tanya," I said trying to morph the agonized look on my face into a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping my dad's secretary with some paperwork for the day."

She nodded. "Oh, that's cool. Would you guys mind if I joined you for lunch?"

I was about to answer, but my father cut in. "Actually, we were just finishing, sorry."

I glanced at him and thanked him with my eyes. He nodded his head once in response before rising from his seat and heading toward a trashcan. I followed and bid goodbye to Tanya quickly, not even allowing her any other chance to speak.

We were about to walk through the doors of the cafeteria when her high pitch voice rang in our ears.

"Call me sometime soon, Edward! We need to catch up!"

I quickly pushed through the door, and my father and I walked hastily back toward his office.

"Sorry, Edward. I kind of forgot that she was interning here. That was actually the first time I've seen her since she started last week."

"That's okay. I forgot about her too. Now at least I know not to come back to help you at the hospital until the summer is over."

Carlisle and I shared a laugh before arriving back at his office. I sat down in my chair by Genie and she handed me a stack of papers to run through the paper shredder. About half way through, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled the little electronic device from my pocket and almost cheered when I saw I had gotten a text from Bella. It said:

_I'm going to my house today. Don't call. I'll call you. I love you._

I frowned as I put the phone back in my pocket. Today was going to be tough for her. What I would give to be there with her right now. Instead, I'm stuck in the hospital with sideburns lady.

My father saved me from further torture by sending me home at six. Jasper was at the house watching a movie with Alice in the living room when I walked in. I nodded in acknowledgment at Jasper and waved to Alice before taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"How was the hospital?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

I groaned at the mention of that institution. "Awful. I saw Tanya."

Alice giggled and Jasper scowled at the floor. I knew he hated Tanya, because she was trying to get me, therefore hurt Bella. He wanted her out of the picture.

"I forgot about her. Did you tell Bella you saw her?"

I shook my head. "I haven't really talked to her today. I got a text from her, but that's all."

"What did she say?" Jasper asked curiously.

"She's going to her house."

Alice gasped and Jasper shook his head and frowned. It looked like he was almost in pain.

"Should we call her, make sure she's okay?" Alice asked.

"No, she told me not to call and that she would call me."

Just then, my phone went crazy in my pocket and I pulled it out. Bella's name was flashing on the screen.

* * *

**BPOV**

Phil awoke me bright and early with a phone call. If it were anyone else, I would've growled at him through the phone and demand what the fuck his problem was. Instead, I became Good Bella and acted all sweet and happy while he told me that we should head over to the house today to scope out its condition.

I opened my suitcase and gazed at its contents. What does one wear when seeing their old house for the first time since their mother's death? I almost laughed when I realized that Alice would probably know. She was the Queen of clothing.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and scanned through my contacts before pausing and setting my little LG Banter back down on the table. She would ask questions, and I wasn't ready for that, not from her. Plus, I hadn't even told Edward what my plans for the day were, and I figured that he should be the first to know.

I pulled out a simple gray t-shirt and the only pair of shorts I owned and threw them on. I noticed my phone vibrate on the nightstand and grabbed it quickly. It was like Alice knew I was going to text her earlier, because there was a text message from her.

_Hey Bella! Hope all is well in Phoenix. Give me a call if u want to, I miss u a lot! I'm texting you to let you know that I'm planning a surprise party for Edward since his birthday is June 20th. Got any ideas for the party? I hope your back by then. It is only about a week away. Miss u!_

I set the phone back down; I would reply to her later. I had totally forgot that Edward's birthday was June 20th. He was turning eighteen, and I knew it was a big deal to him. I would have to mention to Phil that I had to be back home by the 20th.

More down than I was earlier, I finished getting ready and gave Phil a call so he could pick me up. While I waited, I sat in my room and stared at the black of the TV screen. I waited for the girl mirroring me to do something, anything, but she remained still.

I kept telling her to get up and leave, go back to Edward so I could stay here and deal with all this shit. I yelled at her in my mind, but she stared back at me blankly, unmoving.

Phil called a few moments later, and I tore my eyes away from my reflection. I left her back in the room while I went out to meet Phil out front in his car where he was waiting for me.

Phil had the windows rolled down while we drove to my old house. I watched the familiar scenery fly past as the wind pushed through my hair, causing some of it to fly out the window and dance in the breeze caused by the speed.

We passed by numerous houses that I recognized. Some were homes of old friends. I remembered going to a few birthday parties at these houses. I wondered if the same people still lived in them or if some other family had moved in.

The car slowed as we entered my neighborhood. It was a middle class neighborhood on the outskirts of Phoenix, closer to Scottsdale. I noticed a few of the homes that I had memorized from my childhood looked different. Some were painted a different shade of tan since pretty much every home in Arizona was tan stucco. Some of them had new additions or more windows.

When we passed by my old neighbors house, I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. Even when I heard the engine of Phil's car stop and the wind stop messing my hair, I didn't open them.

Phil was patient as I sat, for what seemed like hours, with my eyes closed. He didn't say anything. Hell, I didn't even feel him watching me. Finally, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I blinked my eyes furiously, readjusting to the bright light of the sun before I could even make out the shape of my house. It looked just as I had remembered it. The lawn was non-existent, a rock garden instead like most homes in the west. The brilliant sun prevented grass to grow unless specially cared for.

The outside was the same brown gray as the mountains around them and the shutters painted a deep green that reminded me of Forks. The screen on the sun porch looked weathered and appeared to be in need of replacing. I heard Phil's door slam and saw movement pass in front of the vehicle before Phil showed up in front of my door. He slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door for me. I forced a smile as I stepped out before returning my gaze on the house.

"Are you ready to go in?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He placed his hand on my elbow and led me up the driveway before I stopped abruptly and rooted myself to the pavement. Phil halted and looked at me with confusion as I began shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we use the backdoor? The front door goes right into the kitchen and that's where...that's where...I'm not ready to see that room just yet." My voice sounded shaky, like it was coming through from tunnel hearing. It was like an out of body experience.

Phil nodded and led me around the side of the house to the back porch, then back door. He opened it for me, and I cautiously stepped through.

I was assaulted by the smell of dust and sand. It was musty in the house and needed all the windows opened for a few days to make it less stuffy. It had remained closed off for too long.

The room we had entered was the living room. I took a few steps to my right and opened the window that was placed there. Luckily, the house sat on a hill and got a good breeze. The room already felt more comfortable. While opening the window, I got a good look at the backyard that I had ignored on the way to the back door. The swing set I had received for my sixth birthday was still set up out there. Of course, it had aged a lot and was probably unsafe for me, let alone a child, but it still looked the same as I remembered it.

_I awoke that morning of my sixth birthday much too early for any person to ever wake up. I held onto my baby blanket, which I had named Binks, as I made my way downstairs. I was surprised to find my mother awake at such an hour, but she smiled at me and set her coffee cup down on the counter and led me to the backyard for my birthday surprise. _

_"You're going to love this, baby," my mother said picking up her pace. I tried desperately to keep up and managed to trip on the way. _

_"What is it, mommy?" I asked as we neared the backdoor. _

_She chuckled. "Just wait a moment, sweetie."_

_My mom slowly opened the back door and tried her best at a dramatic drum roll as I processed what she had gotten me. I grinned up at her. She smiled back before I bolted toward the swing set for an entire day of play. She stayed with me the entire time, only leaving when she had to use the restroom or cook us lunch and dinner._

I blinked back into the present and realized a few tears had slipped from my eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly and stepped back from the window and met Phil's eyes. He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, so this room doesn't need much work to get a sale," I said awkwardly so he wouldn't feel the need to comfort me. I didn't need it yet.

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't think this room is any worry."

Instead of heading into the dining room, which would've led to kitchen, we made our way upstairs. I stopped in the hallway between my mother's room and mine and looked at the few pictures that hung on the wall. There was the same picture that Charlie had put in my Christmas ornament last year hanging proudly on the wall. The rest of the pictures were just of me. The rest didn't contain my mother. For some reason she didn't like displaying pictures of her around the house. She thought it was vain, or at least that's what she told me. I honestly didn't understand it since it was her house.

Phil led me into my mother's room first. I thought it would be hard to be in there because that was where she had slept for almost my entire childhood, but it wasn't. The room didn't look like it belonged to anyone. The tables were bare except for one small picture of me and a few lamps. The comforter on the bed was white and neatly made as she had left it. It looked more like a hospital room, and it didn't take long to decide that this room, too, didn't need any work except for a dusting.

We briefly checked out her adjoining bathroom which was pretty much decorated in the same way, white and sterile, before heading toward my old bedroom. I took a deep breath as Phil led the way down the rest of the short hallway to my room. He glanced at me before opening the door, probably to make sure that I was okay.

I bit my lip as I entered the room. It was like I was sucked into a time warp and I was thirteen again. The walls were covered with dusty posters of celebrities I once thought were hot. Some still were, but they held no interest for me. I met the eyes of my favorite poster of the bunch, the eyes of Orlando Bloom. I took a few shaky steps over to the dresser where he hung above and took a good look at him. Perfect as he had been since I was thirteen. Why did I think a poster of a man would change?

My eyes darted down from the good looking man to my dresser. It was unbelievable dusty and caused me to make a disgusted face. I looked at the few framed pictures that lined my dresser. Most of them were of me and my friends, well, ex-friends from Phoenix. I picked up one of my neighbor, Kate, and I and studied our faces. We smiled up at the camera with our arms around one another. I remembered getting this picture taken. My mom had taken it.

_"Kate, Bella, come here, I wanna get a picture of the two of you!" my mother called. _

_We were at the bowling alley for Kate's fourteenth birthday party. My mom had decided to stay and hang out with Kate's parents. I had begged her not to, saying that she would embarrass me by staying and the other kids at the party would think I couldn't go anywhere without the supervision of my mother, but she waved me off. _

_Kate smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me the few feet away from where my mother stood, waving at us with the camera like a madwoman. Kate threw her arm around me and smiled up at my mother, ready for the picture. I groaned before flashing my waiting mother with a cheerful smile before she snapped the picture. My mother grinned and gave us the thumbs up before Kate dragged me off to begin the game. _

I set the picture down, along with the memory. She had taken that picture two months before she decided to end her life. If looked at the woman smiling and taking the picture of her daughter and her friend, you wouldn't think she would be a candidate for suicide. I guess looks can be deceiving.

I turned around and looked over at my bed, and I laughed. I had forgotten how ridiculous my style used to be. The bed was a large white canopy bed, pink fabric resting on top and a pink cheetah print bedspread over the mattress. Phil must have noticed my gaze, because I heard him begin to chuckle along with me. My room was, I decided, ridiculous.

Once I had finished examining my room, we headed back downstairs and right into the dining room. I grew nervous again; the next room was this kitchen, and it only promised pain and horrible memories.

"This room also doesn't need much work. Just like the rest of the house, a good dusting," Phil said, interrupting my fearful thoughts.

I nodded and folded my arms over my chest. Glancing around the room. This room was about as undecorated as my mother's bedroom. It was a formal dining room and we only used it for when we had visitors.

"Are you ready to go into the kitchen?"

I looked up at Phil and bit my lip before nodding. He put his hand on my elbow and gently led me toward the kitchen, slowing down to a halt in the doorway. My eyes were on the floor, and I noticed that by the front door, the same rug that said 'Home Sweet Home' was still there. I had made fun of my mom when she bought it because it was so cliché, but she ignored me. There were still some of her shoes sitting by the door.

My eyes wandered upward until I met the wood of the cabinets. They were fairly new, and I knew that would be a good selling point for the house, but I remembered my mother had loved them. Whenever anyone would come over, she would always take them to the kitchen to gush about her solid oak cabinets. It was really weird, but I always thought it was kind of cute in its own odd way.

When I finally let my eyes take in the whole kitchen, they immediately zeroed in on the metal ceiling fan. The one that had helped to end her life. I remembered listening in on the police when they came to examine the scene to make sure the incident was actually a suicide. How could it not be when someone hangs themselves in the kitchen?

_"I can't believe that fan didn't break from the weight," one of the police officers said. _

_The other hummed in agreement. "There is some ceiling damage around the fan, though, it probably wouldn't have held much longer. Would've crushed the body."_

_They took a few pictures of the fan and discussed how they never would've thought Renee Swan would've done this to herself. _

I shook my head, hating to think of that conversation. I looked up at the fan again and let my eyes examine the cracks around the fan that the police had mentioned that day. Those would need repair. It wouldn't be safe for anyone who bought the house to use the fan until those cracks were fixed.

"You need to fix those cracks," I said pointing to the fan to alert Phil to what I was talking about. I saw him nod from my peripheral. I realized finally that I was crying. My whole body was shaking with tears. I felt Phil's hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away and bolted toward the front door, stepping on the Home Sweet Home mat and rushing out of the house.

I made it to the driveway before I stopped and sunk to the ground, the sobbing taking over my entire body. I didn't know how long I sat out there, but eventually I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial button for Edward's phone. He answered after about three rings.

"Edward," I bawled into the phone.

He immediately went on worried mode and began to try to calm me down, saying encouraging things into the phone and telling me he loved me. It worked a little bit, enough to change my hysterical sobbing into just quiet tears.

"Bella Swan?" a female voice called.

My head attached to the phone jerked up and looked for the owner of the voice. I noticed almost immediately a girl standing at the end of the driveway. She looked familiar with her blonde hair and tan skin as she began to approach, but I couldn't quite make out who she was through my tears.

"Edward, I gotta go," I murmured quickly into the phone before ending the call as the girl got closer.

I wiped my eyes and examined her face. "Kate?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Enjoy this chapter? You got to meet Kate, her neighbor. If you watched the trailer, she was Mischa in the video. I will post a picture of her in my profile so you can see what she looks like if you didn't watch the video or just want to get a better video. Anyway, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Check out all the links for this story in my profile. Oh, and for those of you waiting for an update on Fade into You, I will try to do that soon. I've been busy and I had a ton of ideas for this chapter that needed to come out. _

_**Please Review! **__It's only the second chapter, but I would love to hear your thoughts. _

_Do you have a welcome mat in your house? If so, what does it say?_


	3. Old Friendships

_**A/N: **__Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. I've been really busy with all my friends coming home from college and work. I just haven't really been in the mood for writing. Sorry guys. Let's go meet Kate! Anyway, here is Chapter 3, it is called:__** Old Friendships.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any pop culture references or celebrities are not mine either. _

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"Kate?"

I was pretty sure I was about to faint. Did she still live next door?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She chuckled. "What do you mean? I live next door. I was putting some letters in the mailbox and saw you out here. I actually should be the one asking what you are doing here. You haven't been in Phoenix since we were in middle school," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, studying my face.

"Yeah, well, things happened…" I mumbled trailing off, looking over at my house. Phil was watching us from the kitchen window, but immediately disappeared when he noticed that I was looking at him. I almost chuckled; almost.

"I heard what happened, of course. I tried to call you, but you never answered. A few weeks after it happened, I found out that you moved in with your dad, and I had no idea how to reach you. I missed you Bella."

I frowned. I remembered screening her calls after my mother's death. I really didn't want to talk to anyone; it was nothing personal to her. She had been my best friend before I left. I wished I would've called her or at least sent her a letter with a new phone number so she could reach me. When I got to Forks, I pretty much ignored my past, trying to put it all behind me so I wouldn't remember my mother.

"I'm sorry, Kate. It wasn't very nice of me to do that. I mean, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so messed up. I didn't want anything that reminded me of my mom in my life at the time. Forgive me?"

She grinned and settled down on the pavement next to me. "Bells, of course I forgive you. You went through so much, and I guess it was your way to deal with it. Hell, you're back now."

"Well, I am back for now. I'm selling the house then going back to Forks," I said softly. Kate bumped her shoulder against mine.

"I figured as much. It's too good to be true that you would be back for good," she said with a soft laugh. "So you like it up in Washington?"

I nodded. "It was hard to adjust to, it's so rainy there, but after a while, yeah, I loved it. I don't think I could ever live back here after living in gloom for so long." My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked it. Edward had sent me a text message asking me if everything was alright. I slipped the device back in my pocket and looked back at Kate.

"So, was that your boyfriend?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, Edward. He really wanted to come with me. Be my support system and such," I answered, playing with a pebble by my feet.

She pouted. "Why didn't you let him come?"

I shrugged and kicked the pebble down the driveway. "I wanted to do this on my own, I guess. Plus, he hates seeing me in pain. I think the trip would've been just as much torture for him as it is for me."

"I see. Is he cute?" she asked, bumping me with her shoulder again. I think she was trying to bring the conversation away from my mom and the reason I was here. I was thankful for that, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, he's cute." I flipped open my phone and showed her the background: a picture of him and I from the last day of school.

She grinned. "Wow, he's gorgeous. Maybe I should move to Spoons."

I let out a loud laugh. "The town is called Forks, not Spoons!" Kate joined in on my laughter and wrapped her arm around my shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

After a few more minutes of mindless conversation, Phil came out from the house and wondered if I was ready to go back to the hotel. He said he had some other client coming to his office in an hour and he wanted time to prepare. I told him I was ready and rose up from the pavement and dusted off my butt, Kate following shortly after.

I gave her my number and was about to walk to Phil's car before I turned around abruptly and smiled at her. "Do you want to come back to the hotel with me? I could use some company, and I missed you. I feel like we need to catch up more."

She broke out into her beautiful grin and nodded. "Sure, let me get my bag. Do you want to ride with me?"

I nodded and watched as she trotted over to her house then turned to Phil who was standing by the driver side door. He smiled at me.

"I'm assuming you won't need my services the rest of the day?" he asked, nodding his head toward Kate who was now coming back out of her house with a large pink tote bag.

"Yeah, thank you though."

He opened his door and nodded. "Alright, I'll call you later tonight to discuss the plans for tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day, Bella."

"Bye Phil!" I waved as he got in his car, the engine rumbling before he sped down the street and disappeared from sight. Kate was beside me now, smiling.

"He's pretty hot for an older guy," she muttered, raising her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

I shrugged. "Is he?" I honestly hadn't really looked at the man closely. I had my mind on so many other things, Phil being good looking would've certainly not registered. I guess I would have to look at him next time I saw him to see if Kate was right.

She nodded. "Yeah he is. I'd hire him as my lawyer any day!" she said through giggles, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward a sleek little silver car parked at the curb in front of her house. She pulled some keys from her purse and hit a button on a small key chain remote, unlocking the doors. I climbed into the passenger seat, smiling when she slipped into the driver seat.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Wyndham Phoenix."

She grinned and pulled away from the door heading away from the neighborhoods toward downtown Phoenix. "I've never been to that hotel, but I heard it was really nice. Great pool or something. What do you think of it?" she asked, putting her blinker on to change lanes. She drove like a city woman. I probably wouldn't even be able to drive here. I was way too used to small town driving.

"It is nice. They have the most comfortable beds I've ever slept in. I haven't checked out the pool yet, though."

"How long are you staying here? I might have to bring over my suit and we can check out the pool together," Kate suggested, changing lanes once again, this time cutting off an elderly man.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but your pool idea sounds good."

About fifteen minutes later, we were on the elevator heading up to my room. I almost yelped when my phone vibrated again. Kate chuckled and put her hand on my shoulder, steadying me as I pulled the little cell phone out of my pocket to check the cause of the vibrations. Edward had sent me a text.

"Maybe you should call him," Kate suggested as the elevator stopped at my floor. "He must be worried."

I nodded. She was right. Edward was probably getting more and more worried with every minute. I mean, I had basically hung up on him when I saw Kate. He probably thought I was about to be robbed or murdered. I slid my key card down the card reader on the door and pushed it open. Kate grinned and practically danced inside, gazing around the room with wonder.

"I'll be in the bathroom on the phone if you need me," I said softly, pulling my phone out of my pocket and scampering into the marble bathroom.

The phone rang exactly two times before Edward answered.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm okay. I mean, I wasn't when I called you earlier, but then I saw an old friend, and she distracted me from the pain I was feeling. I'm fine, really. I'm actually glad she was there to take my mind off of everything."

"Old friend?"

I sunk down to the granite floor and leaned my back against the sink. "Yeah, my neighbor and best friend Kate."

He was silent momentarily. "I've never heard of a Kate," he muttered sounding almost irritated.

"Probably because I hadn't talked to her in years. It's not like I was hiding her from you."

He chuckled. "I can only imagine you hiding a girl from me."

"Yep, only in your dreams."

We both chuckled before becoming silent again. I ran my hands over the granite flooring, and Edward did whatever the hell he was doing.

"So, do you want to talk about why you called me earlier? I don't think you should ignore it."

I sighed. I was glad Kate came when she did. The shock of seeing her brought me away from my memories. For that, I was grateful, but I knew Edward would be interested.

"Bella? You still there?" I must have been quiet for longer than I thought. I knew talking about this with him would only make me cry again. Now I wanted to curse Kate for interrupting. I now have to cry twice in one day.

"Yeah, sorry, Edward."

"So, what happened?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "I went through the house, and it brought back a lot of memories. The house looked pretty much the same way I left it except with about ten pounds of dust. All was okay until I got to the kitchen." I told him about the cracks in the ceiling and my memory of the police officers. He listened intently the entire time.

"I just had to get out of there, so I ran out of the house and cried in the driveway since I had no where else to go that wouldn't require a car. That was when I called you. I'm sorry for hanging up on you like that, by the way."

Edward and I talked for a little while longer before I told him that Kate was waiting for me. He mentioned that I should call Alice and Jasper before telling me he loved me and ending the call.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket before emerging from the bathroom. Kate was in front of me within seconds.

"Jesus, I needed to pee for the longest time!" she squealed, pushing past me and shutting herself in the bathroom. I giggled and settled down on my bed.

The rest of the day, Kate and I lounged in my hotel room just watching movies on HBO and talking about all our old friends and enemies. I told her more about my friends in Forks, and she insisted on coming to visit me sometime. It was a rather nice time.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I wonder what this Kate girl looks like," Jasper said. He, Alice, and I were sitting in the living room watching some cooking competition show. I had told them both that Bella had run into one of her old friends, and they were instantly curious.

"What do you want me to do? Ask Bella to take a picture of the girl with her camera phone?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah that would be nice. You know I'm a visual person."

Alice rolled her eyes. She was the only one actually paying attention to the show. I think she picked up cooking tips from it or something. She had been quiet most of the day, actually.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

She looked at me and shrugged. Oh yeah, something was definitely bugging her. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been uncharacteristically quiet since I told you about my phone call with Bella."

Jasper now had his eyes on her, and I think it made her nervous. She was biting her lip and looking anywhere but in our directions.

"You're jealous of Kate, aren't you?" I asked. I knew my sister all too well.

She looked up at me with widened eyes and didn't say anything for a moment. "I just didn't really think that Bella had any good girl best friends before. I thought I was first. I mean, she never even acted like she had taken part in girl time or anything."

I looked at Jasper to find that he was trying to fight off laughter. I was doing the same, but I wasn't so successful. I burst out into laughter; it was almost violent, leaving my sides aching, my throat hurting.

"What the fuck is so funny, Edward?" Alice yelled, standing up and throwing her arms in the air in anger. She looked like an ape.

I bit my lip to keep away my smiles. "You sound like you're talking about her virginity."

Jasper snorted which caused Alice to glare at him. He smirked at her. "Alice, I think you're a little late for her virginity," he said, earning a slap from his pixie of a girlfriend before she stomped upstairs, slamming her door.

I shook my head. "She's utterly ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, yes, but that's why I love her."

I was pretty sure I gaped at Jasper for about thirty minutes. He loved her? Since when?

"Don't look at me like that, Edward," he said, clapping his hand onto my shoulder and grinning like an idiot.

I blinked a few times before meeting his eyes. "Have you told her?"

He shook his head, a frown taking over his features.

"You should tell her, man."

"I know. I plan on it. I just haven't gotten the right opportunity, you know?"

I nodded. "Well, hopefully the right opportunity comes soon," I paused. "You should probably go talk to her before she decides to get even with us."

He chuckled. "You're right. See you man." With that, he took off jogging towards the stairs.

A few hours later, I searched the house for my mother. I was tired of being alone, and Alice and Jasper hadn't returned from her room yet. I shuddered at the thought of what they might be doing in there. Emmett was at Rose's again and Dad was working. My mother was the only other candidate to relieve me from my loneliness.

When I didn't find her in the house, I took a peek in the back yard. There she was, hat on and on her knees in her little garden. I grinned and made my way over to the plants she tediously took care of like they were her children.

"What's up, Mom?"

My mother turned her head and smiled warmly at me. "Edward! Oh, not much really. Just weeding my garden," she paused. "You want to help?"

I nodded and knelt down next to her. She told me what to pull and what not to pull and even the correct way to pull it so that all the roots would be removed. She yelped when I almost yanked out one of her many columbine plants.

After a few minutes of a pleasant silence, I halted my movements and looked at her. "What's your favorite flower or plant or whatever?"

She looked at me for a few moments, surprised by my question before smiling. "Lavender," she replied finally.

I nodded. "Why?"

She bit her lip and glanced up in thought. "Well, when I was younger, I used to go over to my Great-Grandmother Sophie's house every Thursday after school before she died. She loved lavender, and she had a whole garden of different varieties of lavender. She grew nothing else. For her funeral when I was sixteen, they used lavender on her coffin." She glanced at me and smiled slightly. "I guess it just reminds me of her. Plus, it smells wonderful." She gestured to the purple flowered plant in front of her before picking one of its flowers and handing it to me. "Smell it," she said.

I lifted the flower to my nose and inhaled. The smell was exquisite, hands down the best floral scent in the world. "Wow, that does smell good," I said, handing the flower back to my mother who took her own chance to smell it.

"There is a lavender farm called Purple Haze about an hour and a half away in Sequim. They make all these wonderful soaps and body wash with it. They even have lavender flavored ice cream. Your father and I go there every summer."

"Lavender ice cream?" I asked sounding revolted.

My mother laughed. "Oh, don't judge it till you try it!"

I didn't say anything for a moment, pulling out a dandelion weed out of the garden and tossing it into the bag behind us so it wouldn't root into the yard. I looked at her again. She was staring at the lavender again.

"Would you take me to Purple Haze?"

She looked up at me and grinned. "Of course," she replied before the back door swung open and Emmett stepped outside.

"Mom, I gotta talk to you," he announced sounding extremely nervous. Something wasn't right, I could tell.

I glanced back over at my mother who was staring at Emmett with worry. I helped her up from the ground and we both walked inside, curious about Emmett's behavior. Nothing could've prepared us for what he was about to say.

* * *

_**A/N: **__OMG i left another cliffy. I'm sorry guys but seriously, the cliffy was needed for Emmett's news. Anyway, did you like this chapter? I know it wasn't as long as the last one but cry my a river, okay? Anyway, check out all the links for this story in my profile. Oh, and by the way, the lavender farm, Purple Haze, actually exists. I've been there._

_**Please Review! **__They willl make me write the next chapter quicker and then you can find out what's going on with Emmett._


	4. Change

_**A/N: **__Man, a lot of you guys guessed what was up with Emmett and now I feel predictable but I'm still gonna keep his news the same. I kinda had been planning it for a while so yeah. I'm sorry if some of you guys are angered by this, but you shouldn't be. It's not going to effect Edward and Bella much at all. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I've been sucking at updating lately. In this chapter you shall meet another new character! So get excited. Tanya will make more appearances later. Thanks to my beta FireStallion. She Rocks! Here is chapter 4, it is called:__** Change. **__I will work on the next chapter to Fade into You next._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrities or pop culture referenced in my story. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content (eventually)._

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

I followed Emmett through the back doors and into the house, Esme following close on my heels. She was worried; it was radiating off of her in waves. Hell, even I was worried. Did Emmett accidentally hit someone with his Jeep? Did he get arrested? I guess we would find out.

Emmett settled down on one of the arm chairs and waited for Esme and me to sit on the couch. My mother pulled one of the throw pillows to her lap and wrapped her arms around it. I found she did this when she was nervous. It made her look like a little girl as she rested her chin on the soft fabric of the pillow.

"Shouldn't you wait to do this until dad's home?" I suggested. Emmett looked down and frowned.

"Dad already knows."

I heard my mother take a deep breath. "What's going on, Emmett? Tell me sweetheart."

Emmett rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "Rose got into a car accident today," he said finally, running his fingers over his face.

"Is she okay? Why aren't you with her?" I demanded. I think my mother was at a loss for words. She was just sitting there, gaping at Emmett.

Emmett sighed and pulled his hands away from his face and into his hair. "She broke one of her arms and has a slight concussion, but dad said she would be okay," he paused, glancing down again before meeting our awaiting eyes. "She's also pregnant."

My mom inhaled sharply, and I didn't hear her exhale. I glanced over at her. She had turned ghost white and was gripping the cushion. I reached over and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Thankfully, it worked and she started breathing again.

"Is the baby okay?" my mother asked, her voice soft and almost unintelligible.

Emmett nodded. "It's fine."

There was silence for a moment before I stood up and glared at Emmett. "Why the fuck are you here then? Shouldn't you be with your pregnant, injured girlfriend?" I went from shocked to angry in about five seconds. Emmett's eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"She told me to come and tell you what was up, shithead."

Just at that moment, Alice and Jasper came bounding down the stairs hand in hand grinning at us.

"Who's a shithead?" she asked, looking from both of us before her eyes rested upon our shocked mother who was frozen to the couch. "What's wrong mom? Are you okay? Did these douche bags piss you off?"

Esme looked up at her daughter and shook her head, her eyes moving to rest on Emmett. Alice followed her gaze.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" she demanded, her hands planting firm on her hips as she glared at Emmett and me. Jasper stood behind the couch, probably feeling awkward watching a family argument, even though he didn't know our anger was resulted from something involving his sister.

I looked to Emmett and narrowed my eyes. He glared at me, glancing briefly behind me at Jasper. He must have been nervous about telling his girlfriend's brother that he knocked his sister up, oh, and she was in the hospital. Emmett told them about the car accident and Rose's injuries, but carefully left out knocking her up.

"Tell them the rest of it, Emmett," my mother, who had been silent for about ten minutes, said angrily.

Jasper, who had just begged me to give him a ride to the hospital, froze and looked at Emmett. "What else is there?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Emmett looked anywhere but at the four of us. "I got her pregnant, Jasper."

Emmett glanced up at his knocked-up girlfriend's brother, but his eyes immediately returned to the floor. I took my own glance at Jasper. He was rigid, his arms anchored at his sides with his fists balled up. Alice gingerly put her arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked in a soothing, soft voice.

"Peachy," he replied in a harsh voice that sounded like he was chewing on nails. Obviously, he was not pleased, but I knew that already. Emmett was not so intelligent.

"You're gonna be an Uncle!" Emmett boomed as he took a few steps toward Jasper to shake his hand. When Emmett got right in front of him, Jasper brought his fisted arm away from his side and punched Emmett square in the eye.

I quickly rushed forward and pushed Emmett back. He rubbed his eye and winced.

"What the hell, Jasper?" he bellowed, rubbing his eye once more.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You fucking knocked up my sister! How do you expect me to react?"

I clapped my hand on Emmett's shoulder and forced him to look away from Jasper. "Em, how about you go back to the hospital. Rose's injuries are minor, she should be out soon."

My oaf of a brother thought about what I had suggested for a moment before nodding. My mother, who was still in shock, took this moment to stand up and offer to drive him since he shouldn't be driving with a messed up eye. After grabbing an ice pack, he and my mother headed for the garage.

I sank down on the sofa and watched as Alice tried to get Jasper in a decent state of mind.

"God, I feel like I'm in that fucking Juno movie. Except in this case, Juno is my sister and my sister is not sixteen and into indie music," he growled before taking a seat in the closest chair. Alice took a seat on the arm of the chair gingerly and ran her hands through his hair in a calming way.

"She's also not funny or nice like Juno was, and as far as we know, she's not giving it up for adoption," I said softly.

Jasper's head turned toward me. "She won't give it up."

We sat in silence for a while before Jasper muttered something about calling his mom and heading over to the hospital. Alice went with him, and I stayed behind.

After a few minutes of staring off into space, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, hitting the speed dial button for Bella's number immediately. It was after nine at night by now, but I figured she's be up. She answered after a few rings.

"You called at the perfect time. Kate just left."

I chuckled. "Well call me Mr. Perfect Timing. Did you have fun?" I knew I should have shot right into the whole situation with Rose, but for some reason, I wanted to know she was having a good time in Arizona. She had been through so much in the last few days, I wanted her to have fun. Even if it was without me.

"Yeah, it was fun. I didn't even realize how much I missed her until today."

We spent the next few minutes talking about random things, nothing important. After there was a long pause, I decided that I should come out and tell her about Rose.

"Bella, Rose was in a car accident earlier," I murmured into the phone. I heard her gasp on the other end.

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay. She got a concussion and broke one of her arms, but she's okay."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "Thank god! I should call her!"

"Bella, there is one more thing!" I said. I thought she was going to hang up on me and call Rose without even thinking about telling me goodbye.

"What is it?" She sounded panicked.

I took a deep breath. "Emmett got her pregnant," I exhaled.

She was silent on the other end for an extremely long time. After at least a minute or so, I asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, sure, fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Edward, I better go. I should call Rose or Jasper. I'm sure Jazz isn't handling this well."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he punched Em in the face," I told her.

She gasped. "He punched Emmett? Did Emmett hit him back? Oh my god, Emmett is huge! He could probably kill Jasper with his pinky! Is Jasper alright?" She was growing frantic, she wouldn't let me speak. She was going at a mile a minute with her assumptions and questions.

"Bella! He's fine. Emmett didn't hit him back," I said quickly and in a major outdoor voice.

Bella calmed down after this and a few moments later, we were saying our 'I love yous' and 'goodbyes'. Eventually, we hung up. She was going to call one of the Hale siblings or possibly both, and I heading out to my Volvo and to the hospital.

When I walked in Rosalie's sterile hospital room, Emmett was sitting in a chair by her bed and Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed by Rose's feet. My mother was talking to one of the nurses by the doorway. I noticed Jasper was no where in sight.

Alice must have noticed my concern to Jasper's where-abouts, because right when I got to the bed, she looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Jasper went home to tell Kathleen," she murmured. I nodded and she turned back to Rosalie.

I took a seat in the vacant chair next to my brother and sighed. "When are they letting her out?" I asked.

"In a couple hours," Rose answered instead of Emmett.

"Dad wanted to make sure she didn't have any problems with the baby after the accident, but he thinks she should be fine. He wants her to rest in bed for a few days though," Emmett mumbled.

I nodded but said nothing. The room was silent except for the whispering between my mother and the young nurse and Rosalie's heart monitor.

"Did Bella call you, Rose?" I asked in a whisper.

Rosalie blinked. "I don't know. My phone was destroyed in the accident, along with my iPod," she said bitterly.

I nodded. "I told her about everything. She's really worried."

"I'll call her when I get out of here," she said softly, closing her eyes for a few minutes. I thought she was asleep, but her heart monitor betrayed her, not falling into a slower beat.

Jasper returned a few hours later when Rose was getting ready to leave the hospital. She complained about having to leave the hospital in a wheel chair when she could obviously walk. Emmett and Jasper fought with glares about who would push her out of the hospital. Emmett won, and Jasper and Alice walked in time with my steps.

"Did Bella call you?" I asked him casually. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye, but I said nothing more. He was still obviously bitter and angry about the whole situation.

When we got to the cars, Emmett and Jasper argued about where she was going to stay. Rosalie quickly ended this argument by saying she should stay with Emmett at our house. She said that Kathleen would not be able to take care of her when she was lying in bed. At our house, there would be plenty of people around to get her things while she was on bed rest.

I sighed and got in my car, it was late now, and I was extremely tired. It had become an extremely long day.

* * *

**BPOV**

Even though I couldn't get a hold of Rosalie, Jasper assured me she was okay. I offered to come home, but he quickly talked me out of it saying that Rose would be here when I got back and that I would be done here soon anyway. I told him I would make sure to get back by June 20th for Edward's birthday.

After I had gotten off the phone with him, I called Kate. My mind was going a mile a minute and I really didn't want to be alone, so I asked her to come over, even though she had just left. She, of course, agreed saying that she would love to.

"I had a feeling you would want me to come back," she said as she entered the hotel room laughing.

I closed the door and followed her to the table where she sat her overnight bag down on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have you come and go like that. I just got really stressed out and didn't want to be alone."

"So you said on the phone. What happened?"

I shrugged and crossed the room to the bed and sunk into its soft cushions, my feet dangling off the side. "Just some shocking shit with my friends back home. I felt like I should have been there. Especially for Jasper."

I felt the bed move as she settled in next to me. "What happened, Bella?" she asked again.

I took a deep breath, deciding if I should confide in her about what was going on at home. I needed to get it out, so I sat up and poured out every detail that they told me. She sat up with me and never spoke as I told the story. I forgot what a great listener she was.

When I finished, she pulled me into a friendly hug. "Jesus, is your town always that dramatic?" she murmured into my shoulder before pulling away and smiling gently.

"I think it's just my life that is dramatic, Kate. Maybe you shouldn't actually get caught in it. Your life might just go down the drain."

She laughed. "Pssh, I need a little craziness. My life is so boring."

"Once you get the craziness, you might realize that it's not what you wanted."

We sat there silently for a few moments before she hopped up and dug through her bag, pulling out some pajamas with pigs on them. "I'm going to go change. We can rent one of those movies on demand and be lazy," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

I went over to my bags and grabbed my own PJ's, changing quickly before she opened the bathroom door and stepped out clad in her pig pajamas. They looked more ridiculous on than they did off.

"Don't even laugh. They were the only clean ones."

I held up my hands in peace. "Mine are almost as bad," I said gesturing down to my ripped black PJ bottoms and one of Edward's old t-shirts. Unfortunately, his scent had worn off of the shirt, but I still loved it.

The rest of the evening went by as she said. We rented a movie, got some snacks from the vending machine in the lobby, and passed out on my comfortable bed. I had planned on sleeping in after that night of girl time and late hours, but Kate decided to wake me up at nine in the morning.

"What the hell, Kate?" I grumbled, glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"We can't miss the continental breakfast!"

I lifted my head from the pillow and looked at her with confusion. The hotel had a continental breakfast? How the hell did I not know that?

"You didn't know about it did you? Oh my god, get up and let's go. This hotel is supposed to have some great food."

I groaned sitting up and stretching before heading to my luggage and pulling out some jeans, not bothering to change out of my shirt. Kate was in the bathroom getting ready. When she emerged five minutes later, she looked fantastic. I still looked like a hobo. Man she and Alice would get along great, I thought to myself as we headed for the elevator.

I almost fell asleep when we reached the lobby. It was buzzing with people who were entering or leaving the dining room that contained the breakfast station.

We made our way to the surprisingly long line. There was a mother with a small child in front of us. The little girl kept staring at me. I never really liked children, and this child wasn't helping, but I couldn't help but think that I would have to change my mind about them if Rose was having a baby.

The kid drooled on her mother's shoulder as we got to the plates. I couldn't look at her anymore; I would lose my appetite if I kept watching this drooling kid.

Eventually we got our food and scoped the dining area for a seat. Unfortunately, all of the tables were occupied.

"Should we just take it back to the room?"

Kate shook her head. "These are glass plates; we can't take them from here." She pointed toward a sign by the exit repeating her words.

I frowned. What sort of hotel offered breakfast that could only be eaten in the dining room?

"Lets see if this guy will let us sit with him. He's by himself. I'm sure he won't mind," she said gesturing toward a man sitting at a table in the corner with his face hidden behind a newspaper.

I shrugged before nodding, allowing her to lead the way over.

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind if we sat with you? There are no tables free," Kate said once we reached the table. We still couldn't see the mans face which kinda freaked me out.

"Sir?" she repeated. He must not have heard her. This time, he set down the newspaper and revealed himself. It was a young man, probably our age or maybe older. He had blondish-brown slightly long hair that lay neatly upon his head and tickled his ears. His piercing blue eyes raked over Kate before he studied me.

Finally, he nodded. "Sorry, sure. You're welcome to sit here," he mumbled before lifting the newspaper, not covering his face this time.

We pulled out the chairs across from him slowly, setting down our filled plates on the table. He eyed us again briefly before returning to whatever story he was reading that must have been insanely interesting.

Kate cleared her throat after we were seated, the guy looking up from the paper with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm Kate," she announced. "This is my friend Bella."

He studied us again. "It's nice to meet you."

Kate glanced at me with a raised brow. This guy obviously didn't know his manners, or he didn't talk to girls often. "What's your name?" she asked after he had returned to the newspaper. He met her eyes and lowered the newspaper a little more.

"I'm Garrett," he said softly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile. "Garrett Mitchell."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yay, we meet Garrett. In the trailer, I used Emile Hirsh for Garrett, if you were wondering. He's kind of OOC in this story, but he's not a bad guy. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I wish it were longer but it just turned out this way. Anyway, check out the links in my profile for this story. _

_**Reviews are better then phone calls from Edward.**_

_What did you have for breakfast today?_


	5. Hang Ups

_**A/N: **__Alright, so clearly from reviews many of you don't remember who Garrett is from the Twilight Saga. I'll explain that below. Also, why all this hate for Phil? Oh well, thanks for the reviews but I must insist on anyone who doesn't have a fanfiction account, or just doesn't bother to sign in when reviewing. __**Please make one/sign in**__. I would love to respond to you, but if you don't have one or sign in, I can't. It especially peeves me when you ask questions that I could answer but you make it impossible to. You guys get to meet another new character in this chapter. Here is a refresher on who Garrett is:_

_**If you haven't read Breaking Dawn, this could be spoilerish.**__ I found most of this description online, but added my own little details._

_Jolly, olive-skinned, and observant, Garrett's character is [*spoiler*] a sort of speech-giving savior to the Cullen's in Breaking Dawn with the Renesmee situation. Standing up to the Volturi, this somewhat messy wanderer has to use his words to save the day. He also has a thing for Kate, the Alaskan vegetarian vampire, and even though when she touches someone, it sends an electric current through their body, he is determined to touch her and decides, in the end, to follow her anywhere. (Obviously in this story, Kate and Garrett aren't vampires, so her touches don't hurt anyone)_

_Anyway, since my A/N is extremely long, here is chapter 5, it is called:__** Hang ups. **__Oh, and most of you don't eat breakfast. Thanks to my beta FireStallion!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any pop culture references made or any celebrities that may be mentioned. They belong to their respectable owners._

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and later sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"So what brings you to Phoenix?" I asked Garrett who was now tucking the newspaper he had been reading into his laptop bag by his feet. I wondered why he didn't just read the news online, but I didn't ask. Maybe this room didn't offer wireless internet. After glancing around though, I realized that there was indeed some thirteen year old surfing the web a few tables down.

He smiled slightly at me then darted his eyes toward Kate then back. "Well, actually, I live here in Phoenix. My house is being renovated, so my parents hauled us up here until it's finished," he explained. His parent must have been rich because this hotel was not a Super 8 or Red Roof Inn. This was expensive, one of the nicest hotels in Phoenix. "May I inquire to what brings you to this humble town?"

I wasn't sure if he was joking with the way he spoke, so I held back my giggles. "Actually, I used to live here. I'm selling my old house and taking all the stuff back home with me to Washington."

"Washington D.C.?"

I shook my head. "No, Washington State." I had forgotten that when you were actually out of the state, you had to specify that it was the state and not the nation's capital.

He nodded before looking at Kate. "You from there, too?" he asked her with a sweet smile.

Kate smiled back. "Oh no, I'm from here. I'm just taking advantage of her hotel services."

Garrett chuckled, he was actually starting to loosen up. "I don't blame you. This hotel is fantastic."

I swallowed down a bite of bacon before asking, "What floor are you staying on?"

"I'm on the top floor, penthouse suite," he replied with a grin, studying me, his eyes landed on my wrist where the bracelet Edward had given me for Christmas lay proudly. I hardly ever took it off.

"Nice bracelet," he said grabbing at my hand and lifting up my arm to get a good look at the jewelry. Kate began examining it too.

"Who got you that Bella? It's beautiful!"

Garrett released my hand and I rested my arm back down on the table. "Edward got it for me for Christmas," I replied.

Kate grinned and glanced at Garrett. "Edward is her boyfriend," she told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Why isn't he here? I'm shocked that he would leave you here in this city all by yourself."

I frowned. "He wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him. Coming back here was something I needed to do by myself."

He looked at me with a perplexed expression, and I knew he would have asked me more about my coming back to Phoenix, but I shot him a look that meant shut up and don't ask questions. He nodded once and turned his attention to Kate who seemed to be more than welcome to it.

They talked for a few minutes and I barely paid attention until Garrett asked us both a question.

"Would you like to come up to my room?"

"The penthouse suite?" Kate was almost drooling as she said this.

Garrett nodded. "Hell yeah we would!" she exclaimed. I chuckled at her excitement and was about to agree to go to his room when my phone went off.

After rifling through my pockets, I located my phone and answered. It was Phil.

I excused myself from the table and went into the quieter lobby to talk to him. The conversation was short, but Phil basically begged me to finish packing up my stuff so we could put the house in the paper in the next day or two. I promised him I would finish today and ended the call.

Kate was practically bouncing in her seat when I returned, the promise of the penthouse suite looming in the air.

"I actually have to go," I announced, sitting back down and frowning. "But you should go to the penthouse without me," I said looking at Kate. I trusted Garrett enough not to be some rapist; he actually seemed like a pretty nice guy.

Garrett grinned at Kate. "My parents are up there still, but they shouldn't bother us. The suite is pretty big," he said. It comforted me a little with the mention of his parents. Kate should be safe.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, I'll still go."

We all finished our breakfast and parted ways. I asked Kate to stay in my hotel room again tonight, and she, of course, agreed. I asked the front desk to call a cab for me; Phil was unable to come with me to the house today and was soon heading back to my old neighborhood.

I paid the foul-smelling cabby and entered the house through the back door. I grabbed one of the empty boxes that Phil had brought by from the living room and headed upstairs. My room was finished being sorted, so I decided to start today with my mother's room. I finished her room quickly since she didn't own many knickknacks and most of her things were throw away items or donation worthy.

I headed to the bathroom next, tossing out the shampoo bottles from four years ago that were still sitting in the shower. It didn't take me long to empty that room since most of the items had gone bad or were just not worth saving. I brought the bag of trash downstairs putting it next to the other bag of trash from my mother's room; I would have to toss them at the hotel since we no longer paid for garbage pick-up at the house.

I was about to start packing up the living room when the doorbell rang. I sucked in a breath; the front door was in the kitchen. I took a few steps toward the dreaded room before I chickened out and raced out the backdoor and headed toward the front where the visitor was waiting on the steps.

"Yes?" I asked the man who had just rang the doorbell for the third time. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned his face towards mine.

"So the rumors are true," the man said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rumors?"

He chuckled and headed down the stairs to stand in front of me. I looked him over and tried to recognize the man, but nothing about him seemed familiar.

"Yeah, they neighborhood's been saying that Bella Swan has returned. I had to see it for myself."

I rolled my eyes. Of course my neighbors would gossip. They had nothing better to do.

"You don't recognize me do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"It's me, James. James Callahan," he said.

My eyes widened. This was the boy that I had a crush on when I was kid. The same boy that I ran out of the closet from while playing seven minutes in heaven. I looked him over and now realized the similarities between the man in front of me, and the boy I knew before. Now that I looked at him, I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize him. He still had the same tan coloring, intense blue eyes, sunny blonde hair, and gorgeous smile. He had grown up nicely.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you!"

He chuckled. "It's okay. I barely recognized you at first. You've changed a lot, Swan."

I smiled. I hope he meant changed for the better and not worse.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hesitantly after a few minutes of just staring at each other. His study of my face and body was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I would love to."

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosalie was released from the hospital at six in the morning. She was laying on the couch now napping, but earlier she was using us left and right to cater to her every need. Once she even asked me to scratch her toe. I told her to get Emmett to do that.

Jasper was at the house still, sitting on the edge of the couch by Rosalie's feet. He refused to go home until lunch time.

Rose stirred on the couch and slowly opened her eyes. Jasper wouldn't stop staring at her, as if to make sure she knew he was there and had been there since she fell asleep.

"Jesus, Jasper! You really should just stay here. You can call Chief Swan and he can take care of mom for meals and such. He has nothing better to do since Bella's been gone," she muttered, her voice still full of sleep. Her comment hit close to home. I didn't realize that Bella's father would be going through the same thing I was. He probably missed Bella just as much as I did. I made a mental note to stop by there and check on him.

Jasper smirked. "Consider it done, big sister," he said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began searching through his contacts. A few minutes later he was having a conversation with who I assumed was Charlie Swan's voice.

I rose from the comfy chair I had taken residency in and practically raced upstairs, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket in the process. Just the mere mention of Bella from Rose had me itching to call her.

I closed the door to my room and flopped down on my bed and waited for her to pick up. I realized that I was acting like a preteen girl waiting for her crush to answer, but I didn't care. I missed my girlfriend; I could act however I wanted.

Finally, she answered.

"I miss you," I said instead of just greeting her.

I heard her chuckle. "I miss you, too," she said before murmuring something to someone else that I couldn't make out.

"Is Kate with you?"

"No, one of my old friends, James, is here helping me haul boxes to the living room. I just excused myself outside."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "James? As in the James you played seven minutes in heaven with when you were younger?" I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that spread through my veins like wildfire. Why was he there? Had she invited him? Why was he able to help her clean up her old house and I wasn't?

"Uh...yeah, that's him."

"Why is he over there with you?"

She sighed. "He apparently heard I was in town and decided to stop by when I was cleaning. He offered to help, and I let him," she paused. "Edward, are you jealous?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "You're damn right I'm jealous! You let this guy that you haven't seen since middle school that you used to have a crush on help you out with something pretty important and emotional, yet you wouldn't let me come down there with you and do the same thing!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but my anger just spilled out right when I opened my mouth.

"It's not like that Edward," she said in a harsh voice. "He just happened to be here and -" I cut her off.

"I could have been there!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" she growled.

"Because I love you!"

"I know you do, so you should trust me with my decisions!"

"What if I don't agree with your decisions?"

She made a groan of annoyance on the other end. "Edward, I can't do this now."

"So you're going to avoid this till later? You've tried that before; it doesn't work!" I knew that was cold, talking about her avoidance of her mother's death, but it just slipped. I heard a click and checked my phone. She had hung up on me.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. A few moments later, there was a knock on my door before Alice walked in wearing a worried expression on her face.

"I heard yelling," she said. "What's going on?"

I told her about the argument I had with Bella, and once I was finished she stared at me. She must have stared at me for at least thirty seconds before slapping me across the face.

"Ow, what the hell!"

"You deserved it, and since Bella wasn't here to administer it, I took the liberty to," she smirked as I rubbed the side of my face. "I can't believe you said that to her."

"I can't either. I really didn't mean to."

"Have you tried calling her back?"

I shook my head.

"Idiot, try calling her!"

I grabbed my phone quickly and hit her speed dial button, waiting while it rang. It quickly went to voice mail; I didn't leave a message. I just called back again.

After about fifteen tries, I asked Alice for her phone. When she didn't answer that phone, I ran downstairs and used the home phone; she still didn't answer. I decided to call one last time with my phone to leave a message.

"Bella, please call me. I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I swear. I love you, call me, please," I said into the phone before closing it.

I trudged slowly back up the stairs to my room, collapsed on my bed, and waited for the call that never came.

* * *

**BPOV**

I swore at my phone after I hung up on Edward. Why was he being such a fucking ass? He usually was so trusting, but with just the mention of James and he goes apeshit. It should be that way with Jasper because I had actually fucked him, but Edward seemed fine with him. I muttered more curse words to myself and slipped my phone back into my pocket as I made my way back into the house.

I settled on the floor next to James to tape up a box and sighed.

"You okay?" he asked, halting whatever he was doing and looking at me.

I shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. My boyfriend's just a jackass."

He chuckled. "Aren't all boys jackasses?"

"You just insulted yourself."

He smirked. "I am not a boy. I am a man. There is a difference. I am not a jackass," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So sure of yourself, huh?"

He grabbed a piece of tape and smoothed it over the opening of a box. "Yep," he answered.

When we finished the boxes an hour later, James told me he was going to step outside for a smoking break. As he headed for the door, I chased after him.

"Can I steal a cig from you? I haven't had one in days and I feel like I'm going to die."

He raised an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

He smirked and pulled a cigarette out of the carton and handed it to me, grabbing one for himself and tucking it behind his ear. "I never thought you would be a smoker. You were always too much of a good girl," he said as he opened the back door for me. I settled down on the stoop, he did the same moments later.

"Well, some things change," I murmured as he handed me his lighter. I held it to the end of the cigarette before passing it back to him to do the same. Soon, the smell of smoke was thick in the air.

My phone kept vibrating in my pocket; it was always one of the Cullen's phones, so I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to them. Especially Edward.

James and I sat on the stoop for about an hour talking about our lives and what we had been up to for the past few years. I repeated most of what I had told Kate about myself, but James asked more questions.

He had been working as a stocker for a grocery store for about a year since his mother had lost her job. His dad still worked at the autopart store at the edge of town and was hardly ever home. I felt bad for him, but I tried to hide it. I knew what it felt like when people felt bad for you, and I hated it.

Kate called around five in the evening asking if I wanted to go swimming at the hotel with her and Garrett. I agreed and invited James along and insisted on driving. Along the way, Edward called and left a voice mail. I ignored it and asked for another cigarette from James.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry to end the chapter with E/B on bad terms. I hope you like it regardless. What do you all think of James and Garrett? Bella will return home soon, I promise. Check out all the links for this story in my profile. Theres cover art, a playlist, pictures of the new characters. __**Leave a review please**__._

_Do you listen to your voice mails?_


	6. Apologies

_**A/N: **Many of you don't check your voice mails, I don't either. There are, however, a few who do. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I tried to respond to them all, so if you haven't checked your messages on here, check them because you might have gotten a response from me! Many of you don't trust James. It's understandable because he is usually the villain in fanfics and he was the villain in Twilight. You will get the answer to what he is in my story in this chapter. Also, many of you are wondering when Bella will go home. Soon, my pretties, soon. Also, I was trying to take turns updating this and my other story, Fade into You. I should be updating the other one but this one was flowing better. Well, enough of my blabbing, here is chapter 6, it is called: **Apologies.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrities of pop culture referenced in my story._

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

James dropped my off at the lobby to wait for him to park the car. I noticed that he was very much a gentlemen now and that made me smile. There aren't enough men like James out there in the world anymore.

I shook my head and almost slapped myself; I sounded like an old women. Thank god no one could hear what I was thinking, that would be embarrassing.

I plopped down on one of the benches on one side of the lobby doors and waited for James to return. I must have zoned out for a few minutes because suddenly James was waving his hand in front of my face and laughing.

"You okay there?" he asked once his laughter had ceased.

I smirked. "I'm fine, just in my own world."

"Well, leave that world for a while and come swimming with me in this one."

I laughed at that and stood up. "I think I could do that."

A few minutes later, we met Garrett and Kate by the elevators and began heading up to the rooms. We stopped at mine first so Kate and I could change into our suits. After that, we hopped on the elevator again and went to Garrett's room so he could change and lend James a bathing suit.

Apparently Garrett's parent's had went out tonight because the suite was empty and dark. Garrett turned on a few lights and I gawked at what I saw. To say that the suite was beautiful was an understatement. It was gorgeous. The walls were lined with windows decorated with drapes made out of the most beautiful fabrics. One window even had a window seat that looked more comfortable than my couch at home.

I sighed as I took in the rest of the room. Kate bounded to my side and smiled.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It really is," I said.

I could have probably stood there memorizing that room for hours, but the boys came out changed into their suits and practically pushed Kate and me out the door. Apparently they were excited about swimming.

I secured the robe I had thrown on over my bathing suit as we got on the air conditioned elevator and shuddered. It was going to suck riding this thing back up to the room when I was drenched with pool water.

The elevator dinged to signify we were on the ground floor, and I practically jumped out of the ice box of a thing once the doors opened. The others weren't far behind me.

We reached the pool a few moments later, James quickly moved to the front and opened the door for everyone, being a gentleman yet again. My inner grandmother squealed.

The pool was empty and I let out a sigh of relief. I hated swimming when there were kids in the water. They always end up getting in the way because they have yet to develop manners or they splash you. I hated getting splashed.

I smiled at the large and empty kidney bean shaped pool and looked to Kate. She smiled up at me and set her towel on a nearby lounge chair, I did the same a few moments later, removing the robe I had snagged from the closet in my room.

James appeared at my side and was grinning down at me, it made me feel self conscious. I hated being in a bathing suit, especially in front of guys who looked so great in their suits.

"You gonna get in or are you just gonna stare at the pool for a while longer?" he asked.

"I'll get in when I'm good and ready!" I joked, making my way over to the steps at the shallow end. I was never one to cannonball into the water, I adjusted to the water slowly on the steps.

James shrugged and headed for the diving board at the other end of the pool as Kate and Garrett slid into the water from the latter in the deep end.

He crossed the white board as Kate and Garrett swam out of the way, closer to me in the shallow end. He jumped once on the diving board before cannon balling into the water causing a huge splash and small waves in the pool. I squealed when the water, caused from James' cannonball, splashed my dry stomach.

James swam over to me a few minutes later, his hair glistening with water droplets. "Is that the farthest your going to get into the water?"

I shook my head. "I take my time," I said taking one more step down the stairs so the water was almost up to my waist. It was the last step before I was totally in the shallow end.

"Suit your self," he said with a grin before swimming off to the other end of the pool.

Eventually I submerged myself completely in the water. James cheered and Kate and Garrett laughed. I, of course, rolled my eyes at them and dove under.

We spent about an hour playing Marco Polo and just jumping off the diving board before we got tired and hungry and wanted to relax. Garrett invited us back to his suite, and I couldn't turn that offer down.

We stopped at my room first so Kate and I could change then headed to the top floor of the hotel. I think I gazed around the living room of Garrett's suite about as long as I had the first time. This time, Garrett gave James and me the grand tour. There were two bathrooms and two rooms off to one side, then the living room, kitchen, and dining area with a balcony to the other. Not to mention the entire suite was decorated impeccably. Alice would be in heaven if she were here.

I frowned thinking of my friends back in Forks as I stepped onto the balcony. I missed them and I didn't want to think about them when I was supposed to be having fun with my friends here in Phoenix. It didn't help that when I looked up at the sky that I saw the stars and was reminded of Edward, despite the fact that many of the stars were invisible because of the light pollution.

Even though I was mad at Edward, I wondered if he was looking up at the night sky right now like I was. It had become our connection to one another. It was one of the reasons we became a couple. I wished I could break through this sky and land next to Edward to stare at the Forks sky. Arizona night sky wasn't the same.

The door opening behind me broke my from my impossible thoughts.

"Garrett's putting in a movie and Kate brought out some snacks from the kitchen. You coming in?" James asked.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I took one last look at the sky before turning around and followed James back inside.

I blinked my eyes letting them adjust to my surroundings. I had fallen asleep at Garrett's, I realized a few moments later. This couch was extremely uncomfortable too. I tried to adjust my position but I couldn't move. I glanced down at my immobile body and noticed an arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened and I turned my head more to look behind me. It was James. He was spooning me to his chest.

I struggled out of his grasp, ripping his arm away from my body and rolled off the couch landing in a loud thud on the wooden floors. James must have woke up because he now peered at me from the couch. He was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"What the hell, James?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Why didn't you wake me up when I fell asleep so I could go back to my room? Why did you lay down with me and try to cuddle me like I'm your significant other?" I demanded in a much to loud voice because Kate and Garrett began to stir on the couch next to me. They were on opposite ends of the damn thing. Why didn't James just stay like that?

"You were exhausted so I let you sleep and Kate wanted to finish the movie, but fell asleep toward the end and so did Garrett so I just conked out too I guess," he replied in calm voice.

My eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you stick to your side of the couch?"

"I don't know, I guess I moved in my sleep or something. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to."

"So you turned around on the couch, scooted up and spooned up next to me all during your sleep?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said totally ignoring the question.

I shook my head and stood up, tapping the groggy Kate on the shoulder. "We are leaving," I said grabbing Kate's arm and helping her up from the couch. I was totally done with James and his attempts to get with me when I was younger and now. Some people never change despite what you may think. James was one of those people

* * *

**EPOV**

I awoke that morning after calling Bella a countless amount of times to the sound of my cell phone ringing. My heart jumped out of my chest as I snatch the little device and answered without checking the caller ID. Surly it was Bella. I frowned when I heard the voice I wanted least to hear.

"Hey Edward, it's Tanya," she squeaked into the phone.

I bit my lip to hold back a scream. "Hey Tanya, what's up?"

"Well, I was calling to apologize about what happened earlier this year with me trying to get you back and practically bitch fighting with Bella. It wasn't right and I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch as a form of a truce and perhaps we could try to be friends. I don't know many people here and it would be great to see a familiar face."

I stared ahead not seeing anything. Surprisingly, Tanya sounded sorry and honest. I couldn't detect a single lie or scheming in her voice. Still, should I agree to her offer? Go out to lunch with her and try to be friends?

"You're not bullshitting me, are you Tanya?" I asked in the most stern voice I could muster at such an early hour.

She laughed. "Really, I'm not lying! I want to be friends. Please come out to lunch with me?" she asked again, this time in a more pleading voice. The one that no one can resist. The one I fell for a year ago.

"Sure, I'll go. Where do you want to meet at?" I asked in a defeated voice.

"Smugglers Landing in Port Angeles say about three hours?"

I sighed. "Sure, sounds great, see you then Tanya," I said before hanging up and sliding out of my bed.

I ran my hands through my hair and headed toward the voices coming from the kitchen downstairs. Jasper and Alice were eating cereal together while Emmett tried to put together a breakfast in bed tray for Rosalie, I assumed anyway. He even put a flower in a vase on the tray. I snorted and Emmett's head turned my way as I entered the kitchen.

"You shut the fuck up, Edward!" he growled as he dished up some scrambled eggs from a pan. They looked a little burnt. Emmett must have cooked the food himself.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, you made a sound. I don't want to hear your sounds, Edward," he grumbled scraping out the last of the eggs and picking up the tray, heading upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the empty chair next to Jasper. "Did he make that all by himself?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "Alice insisted on helping, but he refused. You should have seen all the eggs he ruined. That batch was the best of them all, and they were still burnt," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"Do you even think she will eat it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe if she's in a giving mood. Probably not though."

He dished up a spoonful of his cereal and popped it in his mouth, all of us listening to any sound coming from upstairs.

"She hasn't screamed yet," Alice chirped on the other side of Jasper.

After a few minutes of silence coming from upstairs, we gave up hope on Rose flipping out on Emmett for his horrible cooking skills and decided to talk amongst ourselves.

"So, have you heard from Bella?" Alice asked as she dumped the extra milk from her cereal in the sink. Jasper looked up at me with interest. He missed Bella too.

I shook my head. "No, not yet."

"Who was calling you earlier then? I heard your phone ringing upstairs not too long ago," Alice asked sitting back down in her seat and staring at me with her big eyes.

I glanced down at my lap. "It was Tanya."

Alice made a disgusted noise. "Why the hell was she calling you?"

"I'm pretty sure Bella made it clear to her that she didn't want her near you," Jasper muttered.

"She wanted to apologize and meet me for lunch. She sounded honest, so I agreed. She doesn't know anyone here."

"What the hell Edward? You know if Bella finds out about this she's going to hate you even more than she already does!" Alice growled.

I frowned, I hadn't thought about that. "I'm sorry," I murmured, my head hung in shame.

"I'm coming with you," Alice announced. My head shot up and I stared at her with surprise. "I'm not going to let that little bitch get in the way of you and Bella and I want to make sure she doesn't try anything with you."

"Are you sure, Alice? I know you hate her, I could handle this on my own."

My stubborn sister shook her head. "I am sure and don't try to talk me out of this," she said.

A few hours later, Alice and I sat in my Volvo headed toward the restaurant Smugglers Landing in Port Angeles. Jasper stayed behind to help Emmett take care of his sister. Alice adjusted the volume on my CD player and crossed her arms over her chest. She was pissed that she had to spend a few hours with Tanya and she was also pissed that I was stupid enough to agree to go to lunch with her. She even said something about not allowing me to answer my phone right after I wake up and have no common sense. Maybe she was right.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, I saw Tanya standing in front of the restaurant waiting.

"Ugh, do you see what she's wearing? She looks like a total skank! Look at how short that skirt is!" Alice grumbled as I parked the car.

Alice and I hopped out of the car and walked over to wear Tanya the Skank, or Skankya as Alice had dubbed her before we got out of the car, was standing.

"Hello Edward! Oh, Alice, I didn't know you were coming," she greeted in a sugary sweet voice.

Alice put on a fake smile. "Yeah I was starving and figured I would keep my brother company during the car ride."

"Oh, well that's nice," Tanya said putting on an equally fake smile.

I cleared my throat and both girls turned there attention to me. "Well, shall we get a table?"

After waiting a few minutes for a table, the hostess sat us down at a table by the window which overlooked the marina. The overcast day turned the water gray.

We scanned the menu for a few minutes without speaking, ordered our drinks and just stared at each other.

"So, how's Bella?" Tanya asked playing with the straw in her water, stirring up the ice.

I bit my lip. "She's okay," I muttered. "She's in Arizona right now."

Tanya stopped playing her straw and her eyes widened. "Really? Isn't your birthday coming up? Is she going to be away for your birthday?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to study the menu some more. "I'm not sure when she will be back. Its just a birthday though, no big deal."

"Shut up Edward, you know you want her back for your 18th birthday," Alice chimed in an annoyed voice. Alice was always a big fan of birthdays.

I turned to my sister. "Alright, yeah, I want her back for my birthday, but it might not happen." I looked back down at the menu and studied the bright pictures of the food.

"Birthday's are a big deal," Tanya said before taking a sip of her water.

I looked up and tossed the menu down on the table. "Alright, let's not talk about this anymore."

The table was silent until the waiter came and took our orders. Even after, Alice didn't hold much conversation. I suppose it was because Tanya was there.

Alice excused herself to the bathroom a few minutes later, leaving me alone with a very silent Tanya.

"I'm glad we get a few minutes alone," Tanya murmured from across the table.

I looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I do want to say I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't think she deserves you. Edward, you deserve someone who will cherish you, and be there for you. Be there for your birthdays."

I rolled my eyes. "You better not be talking about yourself, because I know you Tanya and that's not you."

"I'm not talking about me. I was serious when I said I wanted to be friends. I'm just telling you that you deserve better."

"You don't even know her, Tanya. You honestly have no say in my relationship with Bella."

Just then, my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly and this time, I scanned the caller ID. It was Bella. I grinned and excused myself from the table to go apologize to my girl.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope that was worth the wait. Sorry about the wait by the way. The next chapter will be Edward's surprise birthday party Alice planned. Anyway, please review. I will try to respond to you but you have to be signed in/ have a fanfiction account for me to respond. Also, check out all the links on my profile for this story. There is a new poll up too. Fade into You will be updated next.  
_

_Do you enjoy swimming?  
_


	7. Surprise Party

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. I think you are all going to like this a lot. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I probably won't update again until I get like 300 or so reviews (even if I have a chapter written), so review. Anyway, here is chapter 7. this chapter is called: **Surprise Party. **It's a lot of Bella's POV and it's long. Be happy!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebs or pop culture referenced in my story. _

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

Edward had apologized profusely on the phone two days ago. I had as well. We both admitted we were acting childish and that we didn't mean what we said or did. He told me that he would make up what he said to me when I got back home. That promise made me smile.

Edward's birthday was only a day away, and I knew that my time in Phoenix was coming to an end. Phil was coming over today to have me sign a few more papers, then the house would be fixed up a little, and the people interested in it could either buy it, or send it on to the next house hunter.

I sighed, putting my hair in a ponytail and cleaning up my room a little bit so I didn't look like some dirty teenager when Phil came. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Phil, I opened it only to be greeted by the face of James.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in harsh voice. He winced at my greeting.

"Uh, hey Bella. I just came to apologize for what happened. Can I come in?"

I snorted. "No. Say what you have to say right now, then be on your way."

He frowned before shrugged. "Alright, I guess I deserve that."

"You sure as hell do, James! I mean, who spoons with someone while they sleep, who also has a boyfriend, and act all nonchalant about it! Honestly, James, it's a little weird. I mean, did you not think I'd notice that when I was awake you were at the other end of the couch. Seriously, there was a foot or more between us," I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so that anyone in the hallways wouldn't be able to hear us.

James ran his hand through his hair before leaning his elbow on the door frame. "Yes, I'm aware that I was an idiot, but I seriously want to apologize. I don't want you to leave thinking I'm some sore of womanizing creep."

I chuckled darkly. "Too late."

He sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes. "Bella, please be civil and let me apologize correctly," he said looking me dead in the eyes.

I frowned. "Alright, I won't say anything, go ahead." My voice sounded lifeless and uninterested.

"Okay, so I honestly didn't think that couch thing through. I realize it was really stupid but you have to know, I had a crush on you from the first day we met back in elementary school. You have to have noticed, especially when you go older, that I thought you were amazing."

"What?" I asked, astonished. I was the one who had a crush on him when I was younger! Now he's telling me it was mutual.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I practically stalked you in 6th grade, embarrassment as it is," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, when you left, it was horrible. It was like the love of my life had died or something. Like you died instead of your mother. I was depressed for weeks when I found out where you went and that you wouldn't be coming back. Eventually, I got over you, or so I thought, that was until you came back." He paused briefly and looked at my face. "You were back, even if it was only to sell your house, and I really didn't want to let you leave again. I wanted to love you, even though you had a boyfriend." He stopped again and ran his hands through his dusty blonde hair.

"When I saw you fall asleep on the couch, I couldn't hold back my feelings, so I snuggled with you. I was going to move before you woke up, but as you know, that didn't work out to well." He looked up at me and smiled slightly, sadly. "Anyway, I know that sounds stupid, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for liking you too much for my own good and succumbing to my wants. It wasn't right. Please accept my apology."

I stared at him blankly for what must have been ten minutes before he cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times, bringing myself back down to Earth. "Sorry," I muttered quickly. "James, if I were to come to Phoenix a year ago instead of now, I would've probably welcomed the midnight spooning. Honestly, I had the biggest crush on you when we were in middle school, but things change, I changed. I'm in love with Edward now, but I understand how you feel. I accept your apology, James."

With that, he grinned, and wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. I chuckled and patted his back. I heard the elevator a few doors down ding and Phil step out. I quickly pulled away from James and smiled.

"I got some stuff to do, but we should keep in touch."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

Phil pretended to be staring off down the other end of the hall as we finished our slightly awkward goodbye. After making sure we had each others contact information, James gave me one more hug and went on his way.

"Old friend?" Phil asked as I let him into my hotel room.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked around the room for a place to sit before deciding on the little table and chair area by the window. I sat across from him.

"So these are the final papers that I need you to sign. Just for the realtor and the construction work that will be done on your house," he told me, push a few papers my way. I glanced at them, reading the fine print before signing at the indicated places. I pushed them back towards him with a smile.

"I guess my work here is done then," he murmured, slipping the papers into his briefcase. "I took the liberty of getting you a plane ticket for tomorrow at seven in the evening. You can cancel it if you want to stay longer and swap it for a different flight."

I grinned. I would be home for Edward's birthday. "Thanks so much, for everything."

He grinned back, getting up from the chair. "You're welcome, Miss. Swan. I hope you have a safe trip back, and contact me if you have any questions about anything. It was a pleasure working for you."

We shook hands and said goodbye before he disappeared from my hotel room.

I flopped down on the bed, checking the clock. I would want to say goodbye to Kate sometime today.

I was about to grab my phone when it started beeping, indicating a text. It was from Alice, it read:

_Hey Bella! I hope you will be back in time 4 Edward's surprise party 2morrow. Oh, and you won't believe Tanya! Even after the little lunch date, she won't stop calling. I think she is trying 2 get invited 2 the party or something. LOL!_

I frowned and read the message a few times. Lunch date? With Tanya? Edward hadn't mentioned Tanya during any of their phone calls lately. When had he had lunch with her, and why didn't he tell me? I quickly called Alice and she answered on the second ring.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Alice," I murmured trying to be nice before I drilled the little pixie on the info about Tanya.

"What's up? Did you get my text? Do you have a flight back home?"

I sighed. "Yeah I have a flight, but I have to ask you about something, Edward didn't tell me much about the lunch date with Tanya," I muttered sourly. "Do you know anything about it?"

She groaned. "That girl won't stop calling, Bella, I think she's delusional. She called Edward a few days ago and asked him to go to lunch with her to apologize, and Edward being completely stupid, agreed. Sorry, you've probably heard all of this."

"Oh no, it's okay, go on," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, I insisted that I go, so Edward and I get to the restaurant and she asks about you and stuff, saying crap about you being gone on his birthday. I, of course, defended your honor. Edward told me that while I was in the bathroom, she said that you didn't deserve Edward, but then you called and we left. It was all good until she called about every hour, trying to get a hold of Edward."

I bit my lip. Edward had kept this from me. Why? She had told him about James, but he had totally failed to mention anything about Tanya.

"Alice, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." I hung up before she even had a chance to reply.

I slumped down in the bed and frowned. Was Edward trying to keep this from me so I wouldn't be even more angry with him then I already was? If that was the case, then I was even more pissed then before. I wish he wouldn't keep things from me, he should know that he could tell me. It's better if I find out from him then from Alice or someone else.

I pouted and decided to take the childish way out by delaying my trip. I wouldn't come home for his birthday, I would stay here and hang out with my old friends. For some reason, I thought that would get him back. I called Kate and begged her to come over. I needed company and someone to vent to. I sighed and let my childish actions make me feel better.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table. Today was my birthday, so Alice insisted on waking me up at nine and making me a birthday breakfast. I watched her as she mixed the batter for the pancakes, smiling the entire time.

"I think Bella's coming home soon. I talked to her yesterday, has she called you yet?" Alice asked in her chipper voice.

I frowned. "I tried calling her last night, but she wouldn't pick up. Also, no, she hasn't called me yet."

Alice poured a bit of the batter into the pan and looked up at me. "She's not answering your calls again? What did you say to her this time, Edward?"

"Nothing, I've been the best boyfriend ever for the last few days. I hate having her mad at me." I paused. "Did she sound like she was mad about something when you talked to her?"

Alice shrugged. "She asked me a bit about the Tanya thing, but that's about it. She didn't sound too mad, but you know how she gets about Tanya."

My eyes widened. "What did you tell her?" I asked, rising up from the chair.

She flipped the pancake before meeting my eyes. "Just about lunch and her constant calling," she paused and gasped. "Oh my god, you didn't tell her about it, did you, Edward?"

I collapsed back into my seat and put my face in my hands. "No, no I didn't. Shit," I growled into my hands.

"What the hell, Edward! Why didn't you tell her? I mean, you said she told you about that guy James, why wouldn't you tell her about Tanya's idiotic advances? Sometimes, I think you should be put into a psyche ward, Edward Cullen."

I looked up at her and frowned. "I know I'm an idiot, you don't have to rub it in."

She almost violently threw the finished pancake onto the plate next to the stove and glared at me. "Just making sure."

I pouted and pounded my fist against the table. "Why do I have to screw everything up? I should have just told her when I had the chance. The only reason I didn't tell her was because I didn't think it was important what Tanya said. I didn't think she should know that Tanya doesn't think she's good enough for me. Tanya doesn't have a say in our relationship," I whined.

Alice shook her head and poured more batter into the pan. "Edward, it's not all about what happened. I'm sure Bella would have been okay about you having lunch with Tanya, but the fact that you didn't tell her, that's probably why she's mad. Girls hate having things kept from them."

I frowned and didn't say anything while she finished cooking. I didn't say anything while I ate. I was ashamed. I was stupid.

When we finished the meal, Alice's phone began to ring. She raced out of the room and answered, I was going to eavesdrop in case it was Bella, but before I could even get out of my chair, Alice was dancing back in the kitchen.

"Edward, do you think you can go find me that Jonas Brothers CD I got you? I really want to borrow it," she asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why do you want to borrow a damn Jonas Brothers CD? You don't even like pre-teen music!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Shut up! Just get the damn CD!" she growled, shoving me toward the stairs.

I trudged my way upstairs and headed for my shelf of CD's. Usually my CD case was organized alphabetically, but the Jonas Brothers CD was not in the J section. God dammit, had Emmett been messing with my CD's? I wondered as I scanned the spines of my CD's for the god forsaken name of the Jonas Brothers.

After about ten minutes of searching, I located the CD in the M section, grabbed it and made my way downstairs. Alice was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Here you go," I mumbled handing the CD to her.

She took it and looked it over for a few moments. "On second thought, I don't want to borrow this, but thanks."

My eyes narrowed. "Alice..." I growled, snatching the CD back and heading upstairs, all the while wondering what Alice was up to.

Later that day, Alice insisted I accompany Jasper to make his mother dinner and keep her company. I was growing more and more suspicious, but hopped in Jasper's car anyway.

When we got to his house, I helped Rosalie up the steps, wondering why Emmett wouldn't help her? I knew he would love to be there for her every chance he got. When I voiced my curiousness to Jasper, he told me that Emmett was helping my mother plant a tree in her garden. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was up to something too.

When we got inside, Jasper and I helped Rosalie to the couch next to his mother and started on dinner. We made her a nice pasta with vegetables. We brought it into the living room and sat down with Kathleen and Rosalie to eat. The pasta was pretty good and I easily inhaled two servings by the time Jasper decided to go back to the house.

On the way home, I tried to call Bella, but of course, she didn't answer. I frowned and closed my phone, slipping it back into my pocket with a sigh.

When we pulled into my driveway, I easily heard the thumping sounds of the base coming from the expensive stereo in our living room. I glanced at Jasper and frowned as the cars of our friends came into view.

"A surprise party?" I growled, glancing at Mike Newton hopping out of his car. Why would they invite him?

Jasper nodded. "Alice's idea," he mumbled, parking the car.

Once we entered the house, everyone shouted surprise and I forced a grin. My eyes raked the crowd looking for the only person I wanted to see right now, but I knew she wasn't there, and it was all my fault.

Jasper handed me a beer (luckily, Alice was able to persuade our parents to go to Seattle for a couple nights) and gave me a sheepish grin. "Looks like you could use this," he mumbled. I took the beer from his hand, popped the cap and drank.

I spent a few more hours of the party mingling and sipping on beers. I had a little buzz going on, but not enough to forget that Bella wasn't here. I frowned and grabbed a few beers before heading upstairs. I didn't want to be with these people. I wanted to wallow by myself while thinking of Bella.

Once I had got to my room, I put on some music to drown out the rap and dance music coming from downstairs, and flopped on the bed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"So why are you staying a few extra days, when you have a plane ticket to go home today?" Kate asked. She had just returned from hanging out with Garrett while I swam in the pool. I was pretty sure they were just making out or something because Kate's lips were all red and puffy.

"Because I want to spend a few more days with my friends here! I never get to see you!" I responded in an overly cheerful voice. "Now, please help me figure out how to cancel my plane ticket and schedule a new one!"

Kate frowned as I pointed to my lap top that sat open in front of me on the bed. After a moment, she sat down next to me with a sigh and began typing my flight information in. She was about to hit the button on the screen that canceled the flight, but she stopped and pull her hands away from the computer.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you're mad, but I don't think Edward would keep it from you to get you mad. You didn't even talk to him about it, how do you know why he held it back? He probably just wanted to spare you from Tanya's stupidity," Kate said, studying me.

I was about to say something, but she cut me off. "Plus, when he talked to you, you were already mad at him so he probably didn't want to add more to the fire. Didn't Alice say he walked out on her? The meeting obviously didn't mean anything to him, especially if he brought Alice along." She paused and sighed. "Bella, it's his birthday, don't let some stupid mistake get in the way. You don't want to do something you'll regret later on. Don't keep on acting childishly, Bella. Go home."

I stared at my friend for a long while before speaking. "You're right, I'm so freaking stupid and childish and stubborn." I paused and glanced at the clock. It was almost six in the evening. I had about one hour to get to the airport to make my flight.

"Kate, can you give me a ride?" I asked, getting up from the bed, turning off my laptop and trying to gather my things as fast as I could.

"I didn't drive here, Garrett did," she replied, standing up to help me pack.

I frowned. "Shit, can you go get him, I have to get there ASAP."

She nodded before practically sprinting out of the room. I packed quickly and finished before Garrett and Kate returned, throwing the strap of my bag on my shoulder and meeting them outside my room.

"We'll take the moped," Garrett announced as we got on the elevator.

I looked over at him, my eyes widening.

"What? I can weave through traffic in that thing. It will get you there faster." I considered his logic before sighing and nodding as we got out of the elevator and headed for the parking garage.

We found the moped rather quickly, Garrett tossed me a helmet and put on his own and starting the moped. Before I hopped on the thing, I gave Kate a long hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I muttered before pulling away. "See you later, Kate."

"Bye Bella," she said as I got on the back of the moped.

We sped out of the parking garage, my arms secured around Garrett's waist as Kate waved at us before she disappeared all together.

Surprisingly, the moped was fairly fast. It was newer model, almost like a motorcycle. As we weaved in between and around cars, we received a few horns and even some people flipping us off. As we pulled up to the airport, I glanced at my phone and grinned, it was 6:34. Garrett had been right, this was faster.

I grinned and hopped off of the moped, quickly removing my helmet and handing it to Garrett.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

He grinned back. "No problem. It was great meeting you, Bella. Edward is lucky to have you."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." I began to walk away, but turned around abruptly. "Garrett, take care of Kate!" I called before slipping through the doors and walking briskly to the desks.

Once I got my boarding pass, I headed for my terminal at a quick pace. The women who had checked me in told me that they were about to start boarding and that I should hurry.

Luckily, I went through security without setting anything off and reached my gate as they called for final boarding. I sighed in relief as the stewardess checked my boarding pass and allowed me on the plane.

I found my seat quickly and sank in to the worn out cushions. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as the plane took off. I couldn't even wipe it away for more then a few minutes when we flew comfortably in the air. I was pretty sure the the people seated on either side of me thought I was crazy, but I didn't care.

When we landed, I was the first one off the plane. I dug my phone out of my pocket and pressed a button on my speed dial. Jasper answered after a few rings, music pounding in the background.

"Jasper! Hurry your ass to the airport now! I'm here and I'm coming home!" I all but screamed into the phone, causing people all around me to stare and murmur things.

"Bella? What? You're here?"

"I'm at the airport in Seattle, yes! Come get me!"

"Why don't you call Edward?"

I sighed. "I want to surprise him! Please don't say anything and just drive as fast as you can!"

I noticed the noise from the party grow quieter. "I'm headed to my car now, I'll be there in an hour."

I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and headed for a bench to wait on.

As I waited, I wondered what returning to Edward would be like. Would he hate me for being so childish? Would he faint like a little girl? Would he want to sweep me up in his arms and fuck me? All of the ideas had my head reeling when Jasper called my cell to tell me he had arrived.

I raced out of the airport and located Jasper's car quickly, hopping in. "He didn't notice you leave, did he?" I asked when Jasper began driving.

"I hadn't seen him for a while when I left. He looked depressed, didn't want to party much," Jasper replied, getting onto the highway and heading towards Forks.

Edward was depressed, I thought to myself as I paid no attention to the scenery outside my window. He was depressed because of me. I slumped in my seat, feeling guilty that Edward couldn't even have a good time on his birthday.

Jasper must have noticed my change in posture because he reached his arm over, took my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze before letting go and returning his hand to the steering wheel.

The rest of the ride to Forks seemed to take an eternity. I was practically bouncing in my seat when we neared Edward's home. Jasper chuckled from the driver seat, and I told him to shut the fuck up.

When I saw the Cullen house, my mouth hung open. It was even more beautiful then I remembered, especially with all the lights on and decorations hanging from the porch and trees. I assumed there were more inside knowing Alice.

Once the car had stopped, I was out of my seat and running toward the house like a madwomen. I threw open the door and made my way through the groups of people drinking and dancing, searching the crowd from the bronze head of hair I missed so fucking much.

I had searched the main floor of the house twice before finding Alice who hopped up and down when she saw me. When I asked her if she knew where Edward was, she shrugged and I continued my search.

After looking in the garage, the backyard, someones office, and the guest room, I headed upstairs. I didn't know why I didn't think of it first, but when I saw the lights on under the gap of Edward's door, I knew he was in there.

When I got about a foot from the door, I noticed that he was blaring music. He was listening to Bright Eyes. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my chest as I recognized the song. My fingers ghosted over the door nob, caressing the metal before grasping it firmly and turned the nob, bursting into the room.

I must have surprised Edward because he jumped and fell out of the bed, mumbling 'shit', before sitting up to see who was intruding.

His eyes widened as he registered that I was here. I studied his face. His eyes were a bit blood shot and he looked a little sweaty. He had obviously been drinking, I thought, noticing the beer cans on the nightstand.

"Bella?" he asked as if he wasn't too sure if he was having a drunken vision or that I was really there. He stood up slowly, swaying a bit.

I smiled at him as he continued to stare, before breaking the distance between us, finally, and crashing our lips together. Ah, yes, I had missed him.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well? She's back! Did you like their reunion? There will be more to it in the next chapter, but this one was just so long already that I didn't want to put anything more in it. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it. Leave me reviews. They rock. Seriously. Go check out everything I have for this story in my profile. Take the poll. Add me on livejournal. LEAVE REVIEWS. Oh, and I don't mean to insult anyone who likes the Jonas Brothers. If anyone was.  
_

_What do you listen to when you're depressed?  
_


	8. Reconnecting

_**A/N: **So I know I said I would update Fade into You next...well, I lied. I just was really feeling this story right now so FIY fans, don't hate me! Anyway, some of you were wondering why Eddiepuss had a Jonas Brothers CD. Well, in Not Your Concern, it is mentioned that Alice got it for him as a joke. Also, after looking over my poll results, a large number of you want E/B to get down and dirty, and who am I to deny you that? Here is chapter 8. It is called: **Reconnecting. **(& I totally mean it in the dirtiest way possible.) Unfortunately, this chapter isn't very long. Sorry bbs.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, Twilight is not mine, neither are it's characters. I also don't own any other pop culture icons referenced or celebs mentioned._

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and sexual content.  
_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

Were my eyes deceiving me? I mean, I knew I had been drinking heavily for about an hour, but was she really here? If I had been dreaming, surely my falling out of bed would've woken me up, right? Right?

I was about to start laughing because I knew it was just my imagination, when the image of Bella moved towards me, closing the distance between us before pressing her very real lips against mine. _Holy shit, I wasn't imagining this shit. _

I stumbled as I pulled my body closer to her, pressing my hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. I almost forgot how magnificent it felt to have her lips on mine. Our mouths fit perfectly. I wonder if she noticed.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out when she trailed her kisses down my neck. She pulled her head back and smiled slightly.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

I grinned down at her before capturing her lips and wrapping my arms around her, pressing her to my body while trying not to stumble backward. I felt like I was at home with her in my arms.

"Shit, I missed you," I murmured when I pulled my lips away and buried my face into her hair to inhale her intoxicating scent. She must not have brought her strawberry shampoo to Phoenix with her, because her hair smelled like hotel shampoo. It was still nice nonetheless. I think it was mostly due to the fact that it was on Bella.

I heard her giggled, and I smiled into her hair. "I missed you too, Edward," she said against my chest.

"I don't know if I'll be able to _not_ go with you next time you go on a trip. I'm your new carry-on, Bella Swan," I said, pulling back so I could look at her; making sure she was real. Her chocolate pools stared back reflecting happiness and love. Shit, her eyes were beautiful.

"I don't plan on going anywhere out of Washington without you," she murmured, looping her arms around my neck, a soft smile playing across her lips. She was so beautiful, my memory didn't do her justice.

I grinned down at her. "Good, because I don't want you to think I'm a stalker."

She chuckled. "You're a welcomed stalker, I assure you."

We giggled for a few moments before getting lost in each others eyes again. Jeez, that was easy to do with her. My hand reached up to her face and cupped her cheek. She leaned into my hand with a content sigh, her warm breath heating my skin.

"I love you," I said softly, pulling her a little bit closer to me.

"I love you too," she said before getting on her tip toes to capture my lips with hers. I quickly respond, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist, trying to pull her closer to me even though she was as close to me as she could possibly get at the moment. I wanted her to jump in my skin.

She pulled back momentarily before pushing me roughly onto the bed, catching me off guard and almost knocking the wind out of me as I fell against the mattress. Seconds later, she was straddling me and attacking my mouth with her lips and tongue. When she started unbuttoning my shirt, I pulled back.

"Should we talk about stuff or something?" I asked breathlessly. I knew what I had just said sounded stupid, but I wasn't in any state to string together a decent sentence, what with the buzz I had going on and the raging hard on in my pants.

She frowned momentarily. "We should, but right now I just want to have my way with you. Talking can wait," she replied, her lips back on mine moments after she finished her sentence. If I was in the right state of mind, I probably would have protested some more, but Bella's lips were so insistent, I couldn't stop.

My fingers danced on the edge of her t-shirt before I swiftly pulled it off of her body, discarding it to the floor. My eyes raked over her nearly-bare chest hungrily as her hands trailed down to my belt. I lifted my hips to help her when she tugged it out of my belt loops before tossing it on the floor next to her shirt.

Soon, the rest of our remaining clothing lay lifeless on the floor, our now nude bodies pressed against each other as I searched through my nightstand drawer for a condom. Of course the box had to be shoved all the way back and almost out of my reach with Bella straddling me and hindering my movement.

I held the condom up in triumph. Bella grinned and shimmied down my body, my dick brushing against her sex while she gave me space to put the condom on. Apparently, she wanted to get down to business. No foreplay for my Bella, but I didn't mind at all.

Once I had the condom on, Bella was already lining my cock up with her entrance. She surprised me by staying in place and just staring me in the eyes, studying me closely.

"I can't believe you're here," I murmured, unable to control my voice from escaping the confines of my lips.

She smiled slightly. "I'm glad I am here," she said softly before lowering herself down on my stiff member at a very slow pace. One of my hands gripped her hip, while the other reached for one of her breasts.

Bella captured my lips in hers and kissed me deeply and roughly as she began a slow rhythm with her hips. When we broke away for air, my lips trailed down her neck and to her shoulder where I allowed my tongue to snake out and taste her delicate skin. She shuddered and made a small sound in her throat at the contact and somehow managed to roll us over and keep us connected.

I grinned down at her before pressing my lips to hers and beginning a faster, harder speed. Her fingers wound in my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. I let out a shuddering yet pleased gasp as she scratched my scalp with her nails. It felt too wonderful.

I gripped her spread legs and situated them to wrap around my body so I could plow into her deeper. Her moans became louder and more frequent with every thrust. I assumed that I was making the same kind of sounds, but my mind was focused too much on her.

"Fuck Edward, I'm so close," she whimpered into my ear, biting down on the lobe in the most pleasing way.

I bit my lip before letting out a growl of pleasure. "Shit me too," I said, one of my hands trailing down to where we were joined, locating her clit, pinching and stroking it furiously until she came around me with a gasp and a series of moans as I continued pumping into her, feeling my own orgasm rip through my own body.

I collapsed on top of her, my breathing heavy and my body covered in sweat. She tapped my shoulder a few moments later and I lifted my head to look at her.

"You're crushing me," she said through her own heavy breathing.

My eyes widened, I immediately felt awful as I pulled out of her and rolled on my back next to her. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "S'fine," she muttered, rolling on her side to look at me. I grabbed a tissue and took off the condom, throwing it in the trash before mirroring her movements.

I reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, letting my hand linger there before I pulled it back. "That was..." I trailed off, grinning at her, hoping she would get what I was saying.

"Amazing? Yes."

I chuckled. "Very amazing," I sighed and scooted closer to her so I could wrap my arms around her sweaty body. She pressed her cheek against my chest, right over my heart. "I don't know how I went so long without that."

I felt her chuckle more than I heard it. "It was only a few weeks." I tilted my head down and pressed my lips to the top of her head, sighing in contentment. I felt so...at peace with her.

"Seemed longer than that to me."

She sighed. "It felt longer to me too."

We lay there silently for a while, absorbing the ecstasy of reunion sex. Eventually, she sat up, exposing her gloriously naked body to me as she turned off the light before climbing back in bed with me, snuggling back down against my chest, her legs tangled with mine.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Edward the next morning was wonderful. He was spoon against me, pulling me into a near fetal position and snoring softly in my hair, tickling against my ears. I slowly rolled over so I could face him, and managed not to wake him.

He made a soft noise and tugged me closer to him, smiling slightly in his sleep. I brushed my hand along his jaw where a slight prickle of stubble slid against my fingertips. It was a wonderful feeling.

My hand wandered up to his hair where I gently ran my fingers through his bronze locks. I would never admit it, but I was slightly jealous of Edward's hair. It was so unusual in color and so freaking soft. My hair was a pretty, shiny brown, but it was so common. His was unique.

Edward's eyelids fluttered, I pulled my hand back and watched as he slowly opened them, his green eyes boring into mine.

"Good morning," I said in a whisper, smiling at him.

He blinked a few times. "I was sure last night was just a good dream, but here you are," he said with a tired voice.

"Here I stay."

He smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. We lay in silence for a bit, just enjoying waking up in each others arms and being together again.

"Does Charlie know you're home?" Edward asked finally.

I shook my head. "No, it was sort of a last minute thing," I replied softly. I felt bad now for even considering staying back in Phoenix for Edward's birthday. "I'll call him in a bit."

There was another period of silence. This time it was awkward.

"Uh, when do you want to talk about...things?" Edward asked cautiously.

I bit my lip and shrugged. "Tomorrow. I don't want to have to think about it until then."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable," he said softly, pulling me up with him as he sat up in the bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Now that it was mentioned, I was hungry. I told him so.

He led me downstairs where the scent of eggs and bacon filled my senses. When we entered the kitchen, Alice stood at the stove, flipping the bacon and putting the eggs on plates. She grinned when she noticed Edward and me enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two. Glad to see you are finally awake. I assume there were some rather tiresome activities last night," she said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Edward took the sock off of his foot and threw it at her head. She dodged it, scowling the entire time.

"Just for that, Edward, you won't get any bacon!"

Edward's eyes widened and he immediately retrieved the sock. "Please don't do that, Alice. You know I love you."

She chuckled. "Not as much as you love Bella."

My eyes widened and Edward laughed. "I don't think you want me to love you as much as I love Bella."

Alice was silent for a moment before she nodded. "You're right."

Alice finished dishing up the plates and handed them to us. We took them back to the table and began digging in. I loved breakfast at the Cullen's. Alice always seemed to make it and she was fantastic at cooking. The little chef-in-the-making herself sat down next to me and grinned.

"It's good to have you back, Bella. My mom will be thrilled to see you. She hates seeing Edward depressed," Alice chirped before taking a bite of the impeccably cooked bacon. Edward dropped his fork on his plate and glared at his younger sister.

"I was not depressed," he growled.

Alice rolled your eyes. "We aren't idiots, Edward. You're only truly happy anymore when Bella is with you. Don't deny it."

Edward sighed, picking up his fork again while mumbling before eating the rest of his eggs.

Emmett entered the kitchen while Edward was rinsing off our plates and putting them into the dishwasher. He looked extremely hung over.

"I can't believe I drank that much," he grumbled, grabbing his plate of eggs off of the counter and settling in a chair opposite of mine. "Oh, hey Bella. Welcome back."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. Why did you drink so much?"

He shrugged as he swallowed a bite of food. "Rose wasn't here. It was boring, so I guess I just kept drinking."

I blinked. I had almost forgotten all about Rose and the little being growing in her uterus. "How is she?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "Tired. She has morning sickness too, but she's okay."

I smiled. "Well that's good, I was so worried about her. I should probably go over to her house later."

Emmett nodded. "She misses you. She'll be happy you're back."

Edward and I headed upstairs and shared the shower, only fooling around inside a bit before I insisted that we hurry because I wanted to see Rose. He seemed pretty pouty after that, but went along with my wishes anyway after I promised we could fool around in the shower some other time.

Not long after the shower, we were in the car on the way over to the Hale home. I smiled at the sight of Jasper sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette when we parked. I could really use one right now, but I would resist until I was alone. Edward hated my smoking.

Jasper tossed the now spent cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with his boot.

"Good to see you again, Bella," he said a smile lighting up his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You saw me last night, goofus."

"Still good to see you." He shook hands with Edward, being all male and territorial. It was like a peace treaty they had to make before Edward could enter the house. Boys.

Jasper led the way inside and paused in the entryway while we took off our shoes and jackets. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

He tipped his head toward the living room and I immediately headed in there, Edward close on my heals. Rose broke out into a grin from where she sat next to Kathleen. I never believed that pregnant women really 'glowed' as some would say, seeing as I hadn't been around too many pregnant women, but Rose proved the theory. She really was glowing.

I settled down next to her on the couch and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Rosalie, hello Kathleen," Edward greeted politely as he took a seat in the arm chair next to the sofa that Jasper was occupying.

"I'm so glad you're back! This one," Rose pointed to Edward. "has been lifeless without you."

Edward rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

"So I've heard," I said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "As good as a knocked up nineteen year old can be. How are you? Everything in order back in Arizona?"

I nodded. "I have a few things to do here to get myself settled, but yeah, everything in Arizona is fine."

"What stuff do you have to do here?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "It's kinda private. I'd rather not talk about it now." I really didn't want to tell everyone in the room that while I was away, I planned to toss my mothers ashes into the ocean. I wasn't ready and I wanted to talk to Charlie and Edward about it first.

"Understandable. I'm really glad you're back though. Our mom asked about you the other day, didn't you Kathleen?"

Kathleen turned her head slowly toward me and a barely there smile played on her features. "There you are," she murmured before turning her attention back to the TV.

The rest of the day was spent at the Hale house talking about baby names and college. It was a very good day, surprisingly.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah I know, not a long chapter, but forgive me? You got sexy times in the beginning! Anyway, Fade into You will be updated next. Please review my lovely's. _

_What do you want Rose to name her baby?  
_


	9. Feels Like Home

_**A/N: **Yes, I am aware that I am a fail at updating this summer, but I have reasons this time! My parents were out of town and my friend was staying here a week ago, then this past weekend I wasn't even in town. Also, I just went out of town again so...yeah. Still I understand if you are mad that I didn't update or anything. Oh, many of you want Rose to have a girl and to name it after a flower. Also, sorry guys, but I kinda ignored the results of the poll in this chapter. Oh, I know a lot of you guys were surprised by Bella's decision to throw her mothers ashes into the ocean. I meant to make it a surprise, so I left it out of her thought process about it until then. I hope you can understand that. Anyway, here is chapter 9. It is called: **Feels Like Home.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own any celebrities referenced or pop culture references made in this story._

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and sexual content. _

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

Despite the fact that the bed at the hotel in Arizona was comfortable, I missed my bed at home. After I had talked with Charlie for a bit when Edward took me home, I went straight upstairs and sunk into my bed, inhaling the smell and feeling of the sheets and comforter. It felt like home. I practically fell asleep right away.

Now, I lay awake in said bed, listening to the sounds of the TV floating in from downstairs. It was Charlie's day off, so I knew he would be home almost all day watching ESPN before heading over to Billy Black's for beer and man talk, that was if they didn't go fishing in the morning, which I knew they didn't. It was too early for them to be back home if they had.

I sat up in my bed and stretched, willing the sleepiness out of my joints. I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock to make sure I wasn't waking up obscenely early or anything. I slowly sank my feet down to the wooden floor and sluggishly stood up, stretching again and letting out a loud yawn. Eventually I exited my room and used the bathroom before descending the stairs to the living room.

"Morning, Dad," I greeted him when my foot hit the bottom step of the stairs.

He turned his head toward me and smiled. "Morning, Bells," he greeted back, his smile lingering on his lips when I settled onto the couch. He was truly happy that I was home, he told me so the night before. He had even hugged me for a whole thirty seconds. He said he had been lonely while I was gone, I glared at Edward. I had hoped he would visit my dad while I was in Arizona. Edward gave me a crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment because he had forgotten or just didn't follow my wishes. Either way, I got to see him blush, and that was enough to make me forgive him for now.

"Anything you want for breakfast? I know you haven't eaten anything but pizza while I was away," I said, gesturing to the recycle bin in the kitchen that was filled with cardboard from the pizza boxes.

He chuckled. "Make anything you want, Bells. I'll eat whatever you make me."

I grinned as I hopped off of the couch and practically danced into the kitchen, Alice style. The only things in the fridge were some eggs that were to expire in a week and some cheese that was about to expire. I checked the cheese for mold before grinning when I didn't find any of the offending green stuff, setting both the egg and the cheese on the counter next to the stove. We would be having scrambled eggs with cheese today and I would have to take a trip to the grocery store today.

Once the food was finished, I set Charlie and my plates on the table and called my father in. He quickly took his seat and dug in, praising my food in between bites.

"Hey, Bells, uh, I was wondering, since you're home and all," he paused and I stared at him blankly.

"What, Dad?"

"Well, Billy is having a campfire type thing tonight, and I'm going," again, he paused. "Well, would you like to come. I've really missed you and it would be great if you came."

I pushed the eggs around on my plate as I thought. Charlie knew most of the kids at La Push annoyed me, but I could deal. I mean, it really seemed like Charlie wanted me there and I had left him home alone for a while now.

"Sure, I'll go," I said. "Can I bring Edward along, though?"

Charlie nodded as he chewed. "That would be fine," he said once he had swallowed the bite of food.

After I had cleaned up after breakfast, I got cleaned up and called Edward.

"Do you want to accompany me to the grocery store?" I asked him after we had greeted each other.

Edward agreed and pulled up in front of my house about an hour later. I raced out of the house, shielding my head from the rain before hoping into the passenger seat of his Volvo. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he backed out of my driveway and headed toward the store.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I wished you were next to me though. I kept hugging a pillow in my sleep."

I chuckled. "Nice."

"Shut up."

Soon enough, we were pulling into the parking lot of the only grocery store in Forks. As I was about to get out of the car, Edward put his hand over mine.

"Bella, I know this is an odd time to bring anything up," he mumbled. "But we still need to talk. I guess I want to know when that will be."

I sighed. I hadn't forgotten about it, but for some reason, I didn't want to talk about it. I mean, I knew there was something up with us and that I did really want to know about Tanya, but what if the truth meant the end of Edward and me? Either way, I needed to know.

"Uh, how about we talk about it later. My dad invited me to go to some bonfire in La Push and I want you to come. We can sneak off then and talk about things."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good."

He released my hand and we both jogged into the store trying to avoid the rain. Edward grabbed a shopping cart and I pulled my shopping list out of my pocket, examining it before leading the way through the store.

Eventually the shopping cart was half full, Edward and I stopped by the deli for some fresh cut lunch meat turkey. I examined the meat for a bit, trying to decide if it was up to par when a shrill voice interrupted my browsing.

"Edward! So good to see you!" the horrible voice said. I turned slowly and saw the blonde and beautiful Tanya embracing my boyfriend and grinning like a child on Christmas morning. It was disgusting.

Edward extracted himself from her death grip as quick as he could and stepped closer to me.

"Oh, hi Bella. I didn't know you were home," she said, her voice full of false friendliness. I forced a smile.

"Hey Tanya," I mumbled. "I got home a few days ago in time for Edward's birthday."

She nodded. "Well that was nice of you," she said cheerfully before turning to Edward. "So, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days. Why haven't you answered or returned my calls?"

Edward nervously ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to say. I rolled my eyes and decided to answer for him. "He obviously didn't care what you had to say and didn't want to talk to you."

Tanya's head snapped in my direction as she glared. Edward also turned towards my and grabbed my hand to calm me down.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Tanya growled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tanya, please don't talk to my girlfriend that way," Edward said.

Tanya's eyes widened. "But she insulted me, Edward!"

"I don't give a shit if she insults you, I just don't want you to be mean to her!"

I looked at Edward with surprise. He was actually telling her off. I wasn't used to this defend-my-honor Edward, but her he was, stepping closer to Tanya.

"Tanya, will you please leave me and my girlfriend alone. You're a nuisance and we don't want you to interfere in our lives anymore. Please, just get the fuck out of my life." I almost chuckled. Even when Edward was telling someone off, he at least had manners. I decided to make up for him being so polite by stepping forward and slapping Tanya across the face.

She put her hand over her cheek and looked at me with her wide blue eyes, shocked. "What the hell?" she growled.

I shrugged. "Do you get the point?"

She nodded.

"Get the fuck out."

I held back laughter as she actually sat down the basket with her groceries still in it on a nearby shelf and scampered out of the store. She didn't even finish shopping.

"Why did you slap her?" Edward asked once she was out of sight. His voice sounded amused, but he was trying to hide it.

"You were being too nice. I had to make up for it," I said. "Plus, I wanted to do that since the day I met her."

Edward stared at me blankly before erupting into soft musical laughter. I had to admit, slapping Tanya in the face was pretty hilarious.

* * *

**EPOV**

Chief Swan wasn't home when Bella and I got back from the epic trip to the grocery store. We found out from the note that was left on the counter that he had gone to the station to pick up a file he had left behind.

Bella and I unloaded the groceries silently, only speaking when I asked her where a certain item went. After that, I helped Bella make the dish she said she was to bring to La Push later that night.

I wasn't any good at cooking, so Bella had me peal the potatoes for the potato salad she was making while she made up the sauce and located the other ingredients.

When I accidentally sliced my finger with the knife, Bella quickly rushed out of the room and returned with a band aid.

"You should rinse it first," she told me, turning on the sink before I put my finger under the stream of running water.

After the cut was washed and dried, she put the band aid on my finger. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was taking care of me. She looked at me curiously before rolling her eyes and getting back to work. I followed shortly.

A little while later, Chief Swan came home. He greeted my with a mumble before sitting down at the table and watching Bella finish the potato salad. She asked him a few questions, and he would respond with short sentences, often looking over at me to see if I was paying attention. I don't think he liked talking to his daughter in front of me, or if he just didn't like me. Either way, I tried to pay attention to anything but him.

Once the potato salad was finished, Charlie announced that we would leave for La Push in ten minutes before he headed upstairs, probably to change.

We didn't have to wait long before Charlie was back down the stairs in a new button down shirt and slacks holding the keys to the police cruiser. Bella immediately groaned.

"Dad, you aren't seriously going to drive the cruiser with Edward and me in the back are you?"

I honestly had no idea we would all be riding together, but the idea of sitting in the back of the cruiser was unappealing to say the least.

Chief Swan nodded and snatched the potato salad from Bella's grip and headed toward the front door. Bella and I slipped into the cruiser reluctantly as the Chief carefully placed the covered bowl on the floor of the front seat, grinning as he ran around to the drivers door and getting in. Bella covered her hand over her face as the car roared to life.

"This is so humiliating," she groaned.

I chuckled. "It's not that bad," I lied as we passed by Mike Newton who was laughing his ass off at the sight of me in the back of a cop car. Douche.

"You know he's only doing this so that he can prove a point about being a serious police man who drives his cruiser everywhere and will kick your ass if given the chance, right?"

I shrugged. "I know he's serious about his profession."

Bella rolled her eyes and gazed out the window, lost in thought. I wasn't far behind her in the field of lost thoughts. I was now trying to figure out how to talk to Bella about all the crap that went on between us while she was gone. What was the best way to put it? What would I do if she ran from me? I kept thinking of the worst scenarios and only made myself more nervous.

I barely noticed the car come to a stop and the Chief unlock our doors. I stepped out slowly, helping Bella out of the backseat next before taking in my surroundings. We had pulled up in front of a small house with a two car garage that was hanging open. I could see people standing around some car and someone underneath the thing tinkering with it. The area around use was wooded, but I could smell the ocean.

I had been to La Push before, but mostly to the beach that my friends would visit every once in a while. I had never been to one of it's residents homes before, though.

An older Native American man in a wheel chair started towards us, Chief Swan meeting him half way. Bella grabbed my hand, which was pretty unusual since we hadn't been touchy feely all day because of are unfinished business. Yeah, we had sex when she came back, but that was out of need and being reunited, even though things were rocky.

Bella pulled me forward till we were next to Charlie and in front of the older man. "Billy, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, this is Billy Black, my dads best friend."

We shook hands and exchanged pleasantry's before Bella excused us and dragged my through the woods and to the smell of the ocean. "Where are we going?" I asked, squeezing her hand. I couldn't believe how much I had missed holding it.

"To the beach," she replied. "They usually have a campfire later, but it's too early and I thought it would be a good place to talk."

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat as our feet hit the sand. She led me to an huge, old piece of driftwood where she sat down on a lower branch and gestured for me to sit next to her. I nervously sat down, running a hand through my hair as I did so.

"Sorry I didn't really let you meet everyone, but I really want to get through this. I'm sick of having a big elephant in the room. I want to be able to trust you again and love you, so please, just tell me everything that happened and what you did while I was gone."

I took a deep breath and I told her everything. I told her all about the agonizing days and nights away from her. I told her about Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett. I told her about Tanya and her crazy ways. I told her that I was stupid for even agreeing to meet with Tanya. I told her all about how I felt when I found out about her and her new friends, how I didn't really like James and was jealous. How pissed I was that he cuddled her while she was asleep. I told her sorry for not telling her about Tanya.

"I honestly have no idea why I didn't tell you," I said, playing with my fingers. "I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal since it meant nothing to me, so I figured it would mean nothing to you. Plus, I was just so mad at you for letting these new people in and not me. I didn't think it was fair, so I was being unfair, not telling you things and being a lonely ass. I'm sorry, Bella, I really am."

She grabbed the hand I had been playing with and laced her fingers in mine. "It's okay, I understand. I mean, I'm not all too happy about the lies, but it's okay, really it is."

She explained why she had been such a 'bitch' as she put it about the whole birthday thing. I told her not to worry since it was my fault in the first place, but she insisted on apologies. She also apologized for not letting me come with her and having others help her.

"It was more about me getting in touch with my past than not wanting you there. I wanted to find my own way in my own town, but I ran into people I knew and they were more helpful than I could've imagined. It was nothing against you Edward," she said. I nodded and lifted are joined hands and kissed hers softly.

After a little more talking and a few more reassuring kisses, we had cleared up the elephant in the room and felt alright with one another.

"I wish we weren't here right now," Bella mumbled, snuggling into my side as we watched the waves lick at the sand.

I sighed. "Me too," I paused. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ed-"

"BELLA!" a voice called from down the beach. I turned my head to see someone extremely tall with long hair jogging toward us.

Bella groaned. "Jake," she whispered with a roll of her eyes. I had a feeling I was going to hate this Jake. He was a ruiner of moments.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, I know that took forever and wasn't even very long, but I was gone all weekend and I've been REALLY busy. Please understand. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to review and check out all the crazy cool links in my profile, including the poll. _

_What has your parent done that is humiliating to you?  
_


	10. Emergency

_**A/N: **Yes, I am aware that I have been made of fail all summer, but I've been really, really busy. Please try to understand. Anyway, here is an update. I hope you enjoy it. It is called: **Emergency**.**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own the rights to any pop culture references or celebrities that may be mentioned. _

_**Rating: **M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"Hey Bella! Charlie told me you were here. How's it going?" Jacob asked once he reached us. He practically ignored Edward. What a fucking douche.

"Well, yeah, obviously I'm here," I tried to say nicely. "This is my boyfriend Edward."

Jacob glanced at Edward and gave him one of those gay ass nods. Edward extended his hand, being a bigger man about acknowledgments and meetings, Jacob slowly shook it. What the fuck is up with that? I was pretty sure Jacob knew that I hated him, so why was he acting like a jealous prick to my boyfriend?

"I've heard plenty about you, Edward," Jacob said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Edward down. Edward stared blankly back at him, probably wondering why this kid was such a jackass.

"Oh yeah? Hopefully only good things," Edward said in a bored tone. He was always getting complemented on his amazing baseball skills. It really didn't surprise me that he would get bored with all the talk about balls and bats.

Jacob sighed and settled himself down on the sand. "Mostly," he replied with a slight smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and 'accidentally' kicked a little sand in his face. He brushed it off and smirked at me like I had been flirting with him or something. What a fucking retard.

"So you are Jacob? I don't believe I've heard of you," Edward said quickly. I could tell from his voice that he was not pleased with the way Jacob was looking at me. Hell, I wasn't either! He was fucking jail bait and weird as hell.

Jacob looked over at Edward with a cold stare. "Yup, I'm Jacob Black. Been friends with Bella here since I was in diapers," he said almost smugly.

I huffed. "Jacob, we were hardly friends! Our dads used to just make us play together so they could fish. I hit you with my play shovel every chance I got!"

Edward coughed in attempt to hide his laughter. Jacob glared at both of us.

"Jake, why are you acting like this?" I asked curiously.

Jacob looked down at his feet and began to play with his hands before sighing. "Alright, promise you won't tell?"

I bit my lip. "Depends."

He rolled his eyes. "My dad sent me out her to spy basically. He wants to make sure your boyfriend here is an alright guy, I guess. You know my dad loves you like his own daughter, Bella," Jake admitted, looking at me with puppy dog eyes that even I couldn't resist. "I'm sorry."

I sighed before nodding. "It's okay. It sounds like something Billy would do," I said softly. I was surprised Charlie hadn't used someone else to see if Edward was worthy. I guess Billy was more prone to doing such things.

We all stared at each other in an awkward silence for a bit before Jacob stood up and told us the food should be ready by now. Apparently, Billy was going to tell some tribal stories or some shit. I hoped that Edward and I would be able to sneak off and have some crazy make up sex or some shit. Unfortunately, that would be difficult seeing as Charlie drove us.

Jake headed down the beach back towards the house, leaving Edward and I to walk back by ourselves.

"So is this Billy going to be harder on me than your dad?" Edward asked as I took his hand and led him back toward the fire that was burning in the distance. You could make out about a dozen or so people milling about it, probably getting food and settling in for the tribal tales.

I nodded. "Apparently," I began. "But maybe Charlie set Billy up to it."

Edward sighed. "We've been dating for months, I don't see why people need to confirm that I am not a cereal killer."

I chuckled. "I know, but you have never met Billy. He's probably just being protective. Hopefully he will chill when we get to the campfire."

About five minutes later, Edward and I had reached the others who were stuffing their faces with grilled salmon and hamburgers. Edward and I gathered up our own food and settled down in the sand in front of the fire next to some guy I believed was named Embry.

After a few minutes, Billy was being pushed through the sand in his wheelchair by my father. Billy winked at us once he was settled in front of the fire. I scowled at him, but it didn't last long before the scowl turned into a smirk.

Honestly, I liked Billy. I was glad my dad was friends with him. He was nice, funny, and I had known him for forever. The only thing I didn't really like about him was his son, oh and the fact that he needed said son to spy on my boyfriend and me. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me, though. He always kept a close eye on me. I remembered one time when I had just moved back to Forks, Billy told off Mike Newton for me because he was asking really personal questions and then tried to ask me out. After that, I respected the shit out of him.

I stared at the campfire as Billy began the legend of the 'Cold Ones' and how the Quileute tribe descended from wolves. I had heard these stories about a million times by now that I could probably retell them word for word. I sneaking glances at Edward during the stories, he was staring at Billy and listening intently, not noticing my gaze or choosing not to meet it. Honestly, I couldn't blame him, though. The legends were pretty interesting.

At almost the exact moment that Billy had finished the legend, my phone went off. I quickly stood up in the sand and scampered away to answer it. It was Alice.

"You have good timing, little girl," I said in replacement of a real greeting.

"Bella, I'm going to ignore that little girl comment for now because we have an emergency."

My eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"It's Jasper's mom, get Charlie. She needs help," Alice explained quickly.

"We are on our way," I said, closing the phone as I began running back toward the campfire.

I located my dad next to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder before telling him all that Alice had said, which was not much. He shot up from the sand immediately and told me to get Edward because we were leaving.

I rushed over to Edward, told him we were leaving and practically dragged him toward the police cruiser where my father was already hopping in the driver seat. I practically pushed Edward into the back before I hopped into my own seat in the front. Once my door was shut, Charlie was tearing out of the driveway and on the road in seconds.

"What's going on?" Edward asked from the back seat. I turned around in my seat to looked upon the very confused face of Edward.

"Something is up with Jasper's mom. Alice called to tell me to get my dad and come over," I explained.

"Should they call the hospital or something? A doctor might be able to help Kathleen better than we could," Edward said softly.

My father glared at him from the rear view mirror. "It's probably nothing, I can handle it," Charlie said in a gruff voice. Edward sunk back in his seat and the rest of the ride to the Hale house was silent.

Charlie shot out of the car as soon as the thing was in park. I quickly unbuckled, Edward doing the same. As we were making our way up the front steps, I noticed Edward fiddling with his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get a good look at the screen, but he snapped it shut before I could read anything.

"Nothing, lets get in there."

As soon as I had the door fully open, Alice embraced me. She was shaking slightly and streaks of tears were staining her small face.

"What happened?" I asked, patting Alice's back.

Alice hiccuped before looking up at me. "Jasper and I were making her dinner, she...she seemed al-alright, but when we went to give her her pills, s-she freaked out. S-She grabbed the bottle, took the cap off and downed the whole thing."

"Holy shit, we need a doctor, Alice," I said immediately reaching into my pocket for my cell phone.

Alice shook her head. "She t-threw them up a f-few minutes later. Jasper said n-not to call," Alice said through her tears.

I noticed Edward take a step closer to Alice and me. "Alice, she still needs a doctor!" he growled.

Moments later, Jasper was walking towards us and getting into Edward's face. "She threw them all up! She's fine!" he barked.

Edward shook his head. "She may have thrown them up. She may be fine, but if you don't get her the help she needs, there is going to be another repeat," Edward said sternly.

"She does get help! She sees a therapist twice a week!"

"Just because she sees a therapist doesn't mean that she's getting all the help she needs!"

Jasper seemed to be shocked my Edward's outburst because he just stared at him, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy as he took his words in. I released Alice who scampered off toward Rosalie in the back of the room. Rosalie was crying too.

I stepped toward Jasper and Edward. "You guys, calm down. Maybe you should both sit down for a --" I was cut off by a loud knock on the door. I looked toward it and was about to answer, but Edward rushed in front of me, opening the door to reveal Carlisle Cullen. Now I knew what Edward was doing with his phone earlier. He was texting his dad.

"You called your father?" Jasper yelled, his eyes full of anger.

Edward was about to reply, but Carlisle put his hand on his sons shoulder, silencing him. "Jasper, he called me for good reason. Your mother needs help. I'm a doctor, I will get her the help she needs," the doctor said before walking past Jasper and heading into the living room where I assumed Kathleen was; I still hadn't seen her yet.

Jasper was still staring at Edward with fury so I walked to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

Jasper stood frozen in his place for a moment before I could push him out of the room and into the kitchen to calm down.

* * *

**EPOV**

Once Bella and Jasper had disappeared, I made my way into the living room. Kathleen was laying on the couch breathing heavily and crying. There was vomit on the ground by where Charlie was kneeling next to Kathleen. My father sat on the side of the couch checking her pulse and other vital signs. Emmett stood to my right staring at the scene with wide eyes, Rosalie and Alice a few feet away in the entryway.

After a few minutes of examining her, my father stood up and sighed. "We need to take her to the hospital, pump her stomach and make sure all the pills are out of her system," he began. "I also want to keep her there for a few days to watch her."

Upon hearing my fathers voice, Jasper rushed into the room, Bella trailing close behind. "You're putting my mother into an insane asylum, aren't you?"

My father shook his head. "Of course not, Jasper. I know your mother is not insane, she is just extremely depressed. I want to help her. She needs more help than what she's already getting."

Jasper bit his lip before nodding. He settled down on the couch next to his mother and whispered into her ear, too quiet for the rest of us to hear.

"Should we call an ambulance?" I asked.

"Already called one," my father said, holding up his cell phone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the sounds of sirens blasted in our ears. Paramedics rushed in and scooped up Mrs. Hale, taking her into the back of the ambulance. Jasper insisted on riding in the back with my father and the other EMT.

I drove Bella and her father back in my dads car, Charlie was too upset to drive himself.

Once we got to the hospital, Kathleen had already been whisked off to get her stomach pumped. We settled ourselves in the waiting area, no one talking much as we watched the clock and awaited for my father to tell us everything was alright.

I took Bella's hand in mine, squeezing it and giving her a weak smile. She tried to smile back, but it looked more like she was in pain.

"Everything is going to be alright," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Bella nodded. "I hope so. Kathleen has already been through so much, I want her to be happy. Jasper and Rose too," she said softly.

I didn't say anything aloud, but I was worried about Jasper. He seemed to be the most effected by this and I wondered if he may need counciling or some form of therapy.

We waited in the hospital for an hour before my father emerged and told us everything was fine and that we all go home. He also said that he wanted Jasper and Rose to stay at the house since there mother was going to be in the hospital for a few days. From the look on my fathers face, it was going to be longer than that.

I drove Bella and Chief Swan back to the Hale's house so he could get his cruiser and drive back home. Bella gave me a quick kiss before heading home with her dad. I wished I could go and comfort her.

When I got home, everyone was seated in the living room, my mother handing out glasses of water in her bathrobe, her hair a mess probably from sleeping. When she saw me enter the room, she rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Hi sweetie," she said pulling back and grabbing a glass of water from the coffee table.

I took a big gulp of the water and thanked her.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked her glancing around at all the faces. Everyone was silent, including Alice. They weren't looking at anyone, just staring off into space. Jasper was the only one who wasn't doing this. He had his shoulders hunched forward and his head in his hands.

Eventually, my father stood up and announced that he was going to go to bed, my mother followed him shortly, saying that if anyone needed them, just knock on their door. I settled down in the chair my father had occupied.

Noticing my movement, Jasper's head shot up. "Where's Bella?"

"She went home. He father needed her I think," I replied in a soft voice. I kept waiting for him to start yelling at me again like he was earlier.

Jasper frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, can you call her? I really need her right now."

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper. "Jazz, I'm here for you."

Jasper pushed her arms away and got up from the couch, turning around to meet Alice's eyes. "You can't help me! I need Bella! She knows what to say to help me! Not you!" he bellowed, crossing the room to look out the window.

I watched as Alice's bottom lip trembled and she burst out into tears. Rosalie was by her side in an instant, hugging and comforting her. Emmett's face was hard with anger as he stared at the clearly distraught Jasper. Hell, I was pissed too.

Jasper turned and looked at me. "Did you call her?"

"No."

"Fucking call her!"

He was staring at me like a maniac, and even though I really wanted to punch him in the face for making my sister cry, I pulled out my cell phone and called Bella. I told her something was up with Jasper and she agreed to come out to the house.

"She's coming," I announced. Jasper nodded and continued looking out the window. All was silent for a moment.

"Fuck, is anyone going to fucking yell at this prick?" Emmett barked, rising from his seat next to the sobbing Alice.

I crossed the room and stood in front of Emmett. "Don't do it now. He is messed up right now. It's not wise. I want to punch him too," I said in a hushed tone, glancing behind me at Jasper.

Luckily, Emmett realized that I was right and sat back down, cursing under his breath. I returned to my seat after telling Alice that Jasper didn't mean what he said, that he was just upset.

Five minutes later, and still no Bella, Jasper was beginning to pace, glancing toward the front door and running his fingers through his hair constantly.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled, walking over to the clock on the TV. "You called her didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be here soon," I said in the most calm voice I could muster.

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Jasper sprinted acrossed the room, threw the door open, and wrapped his arms around Bella.

I knew now, for sure, that Jasper needed help. I just needed to have Bella convince him to go for help.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you liked the update. It was kinda intense. Again, I apologize for how long it took me to write this. Please don't hate me. Leave reviews. Check out the links in my profile._


	11. Meltdown

_**A/N: **__Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. If you didn't notice, I started a new story. It's called Play Date. Go check it out. I also haven't updated because I just went back to school and I'm pretty much exhausted. Plus, work doesn't help. Anyway, here is chapter 11 it is called: __**Meltdown.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own any celebrity's references or any pop culture references mentioned. _

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked. Jasper looked crazed. He kept pulling at his hair as I stared at him in the doorway. I reached my arm out and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

I rubbed his back as he began shaking from the sobs he was letting out. I had never seen him this way. "It's okay, Jasper," I murmured into his shoulder in a calm voice.

"No it's not okay!" he bellowed, pulling back from me, staring at me with his red-rimmed eyes. "They are going to put her in an institution!"

I stepped forward, closing the door behind me. Even though the Cullen's house was basically in the middle of nowhere, I still didn't want Jasper shouting to leave the house.

"Jasper, no one said anything about an institution," I said.

He shook his head. "No one said anything about one yet!"

I frowned. Where was he getting these ideas? Kathleen just needed some major counseling, not to be locked up for depression. I knew she wasn't crazy.

I noticed Alice approaching from behind Jasper. She looked like she had been crying. "Jasper, your mom is not going to an institution," she said in her high voice.

Jasper looked over at her with a sharp turn of his head. "Shut up!" he growled.

My eyes widened in shock. How could Jasper be so cruel to his own girlfriend? That wasn't like him. He was always so sweet to her.

"Jasper, don't be an ass to Alice. She's just trying to help!" I said, getting angry now.

I noticed Edward whisper something to Emmett, Emmett exited the room shortly after.

"I don't want her help! I want your help, Bella!" Jasper practically shouted, point his index finger at me.

"Jasper, I would've given you the same answer that Alice just gave you!"

He shook his head. "I don't care."

I frowned, not really knowing what to do. "Jasper, you need to calm down."

"I am calm," he growled. His eyes looked wild, it was frightening. Jasper had snapped. He wasn't himself right now.

I stepped forward cautiously and put my hand on his shoulder. "Can we sit down?" I asked him in a soft voice. I tried my best to hide the fear in my eyes, but I'm sure I was doing a poor job.

Jasper studied me for a moment. "No. Why do we need to sit down, we can just talk right here."

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

My best friend stood a few feet away, just staring at me for a few moments. Without warning, he shot into my arms and started to sob.

I looked worriedly looked over his shoulder into the crying face of Alice who was clutching to Rosalie. Rose was looking on with a stunned, disbelieving expression.

A moment later, I saw Carlisle, who was decked out in his pajamas walking toward Jasper and me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two days since Jasper had his meltdown. Carlisle had come downstairs after Emmett told him what was up, and brought down a shot filled with a sedative. Why he had that shit upstairs was beyond me, but I was glad he had it.

After Carlisle had administered the shot, Jasper flipped out. He tried to punch the doctor and Emmett. Unfortunately, because of Jasper flailing his fists about drunkenly as the sedative kicked in, he punched Edward square in his right eye.

Edward didn't even seem phased by being punched in the face. He simply held his hand up to his eye, winced, and then began to help Carlisle and Emmett hold him down until he passed out.

Now, Jasper lay in a hospital bed. Physically, he was fine, but the doctors were keeping him here for a week or two to make sure he didn't have another meltdown and also got therapeutically helped. Kathleen shared his room and seemed much better.

I sat in a chair next to Jasper's bed, Edward stood next to me, holding my hand. I was surprised to find that it actually turned me on when Edward had a black eye.

"I can't believe they are keeping me here," Jasper growled from his spot on the bed. Alice sat far off in a corner and he barely acknowledged her. It was horrible.

"Don't you like being closer to your mom?" I asked. I actually wanted to tell him he needed to be here, but I didn't want him to flip out. He needed to stay calm.

He made a noise. "Yeah, but not like this."

The conversation remained like this for the entire hour Edward and I were at the hospital for. I had to continue to not give into my urge to tell Jasper he was messed up.

Edward held my hand the entire way back to my house. We didn't speak to each other, but every once in a while I would catch him looking over at me or he was just squeeze my hand.

When he parked his Volvo, we turned to each other. He smiled gently and I forced a smile.

"Can you come in for a while? I don't really want to be alone and Charlie's at work," I asked, my voice sounding soft and childish.

Edward nodded. "Of course I will stay," he replied, already unbuckling his seat belt and rushing over to my side to open my door.

When we got inside, I immediately dragged him to the couch in the living room, pushed him down on the cushions before snuggling in next to him. I really needed someone to hold me right now, and whenever he held me, it seemed like my problems went away. Momentarily anyway.

His arm was draped over my shoulders, and my arms were wrapped around his waist, my cheek resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was calming.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked him, breaking the silence that had fell.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "She hasn't really been talking to anyone when she goes home. She just goes in her room and puts on music. I go up there and try to talk to her, but she just slams the door in my face."

I frowned, poor Alice. "Do you think that maybe I should go talk to her." I paused, biting my lip. "Jasper doesn't mean what he's saying to her. He's just flipping out." I honestly wasn't sure how true my statement was, but I knew Jasper and I knew for certain that he loved little Alice.

"I hope he doesn't mean it. It's breaking her," Edward murmured. "You could try to talk to her," he added a moment later.

Once again, silence settled in the room. Edward stroked my hair and I listened to his heartbeat. I actually felt sleepy.

"I think that the feelings inside Jasper have been building since his fathers death. He only ever let them out to me, and I don't even think he told me everything. I think he finally just snapped," I said softly into the fabric of Edward's shirt.

I felt him nod. "That's probably what happened, but he will be okay."

I pulled back and looked up at him. "I hope you're right."

Edward and I stayed like this for hours. We just sat in the living room, snuggled up, my mom's ashes watching us from the place on the mantle until my father came home.

* * *

**EPOV**

One week after Jasper had his meltdown, breakdown, whatever you want to call it; he was finally doing better.

In the early days of his therapy, he would put up a fight whenever he was scheduled to go see a therapist. Now, he would gladly go visit the women. Dr. Victoria told my father she was very proud of Jasper's progression and figured he would be able to go home in a week or two. He would continue to have sessions with her; just he wouldn't be in the hospital any longer.

Bella had attempted to talk to Alice, but Alice did the same thing to my girlfriend as she did to me. She shut her out. Bella tried to talk to her numerous times, but Alice simply ignored her.

Luckily, yesterday Jasper had apologized to Alice. I knew it wouldn't make everything better, because he apologized in front of everyone and didn't go into specifics. Still, it was a start and it showed that he still cared for my sister.

Rose had basically moved in with us, coming to visit her mother and Jasper at least once a day with Bella and me. Emmett would come with her everyday for support and to make sure she wasn't getting too stressed out since she was pregnant.

Kathleen was also doing better. She was also seeing Dr. Victoria on a daily basis. According to my father, the therapist was also pleased with Kathleen's improvement, but was shocked to find that she didn't get more help before this time. Honestly, I was too. Whoever was her therapist before obviously wasn't good enough.

Charlie would come to visit Kathleen everyday after work, so when he was at the hospital, Bella and I would end up on her couch just cuddling and talking every once in a while.

I tried my hardest not to kiss her or make a move on her because I knew she probably wasn't even thinking about those needs. She was too stressed out and I could just go home and whack off in the shower.

Still everyday on the coach while I battled a raging hard on caused by the close proximity of my girlfriend, my eyes always wandered to the urn that contained Renee Swan's ashes.

I know it was wrong to look at someone's remains and try to keep an erection at bay, but I couldn't help it. It was like my eyes were drawn to it. Every time I saw it, I wondered if Bella still wanted to throw the ashes into the ocean like she told me a few weeks ago. I wanted to ask, but she was already going through so much pain with the whole Jasper situation, it would be an asshole move of mine to ask.

Still, today as we sat on the couch waiting for Chief Swan to get home, I found myself staring at the damn urn. I looked down at the top of Bella's head; her face was hidden from view. I kissed the soft hair on her scalp, hoping she would say something so I could be distracted from the question I longed to ask.

"Charlie's been acting weird," she murmured. This definitely distracted me from the urn.

"How so?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "I don't know, he's very distant."

I smirked. "Bella, hasn't Charlie always been distant?"

"Well…yeah…but he seems more distant than normal," she paused and looked up at me. "He hasn't even been watching baseball. All he does is eat and sleep now."

I frowned. That was weird; Charlie was always watching some baseball game whenever I was over. It was still baseball season too. I knew that he was close to Kathleen since he would come over to make sure she was okay, but it sounded like he was depressed.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said, even though I was unsure.

Bella pulled away and looked at me, a small smirk on her face. "I'm sure you're right," she said, leaning forward and giving me a quick peck on the lips before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Shit, even a chaste kiss was making me hard. Good god was I in trouble.

The following days were much the same as the days before it. I had just left Bella's house after cuddling her on the coach for a few hours.

When I pulled in the driveway, I noticed Alice sitting on the porch steps, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her hands. I opted to park my car outside so I could walk by her and maybe get her to talk to me.

I was about four or five feet away when she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she murmured, her tiny voice sounded extra high for some reason.

I closed the distance between us and settled down on the steps next to my sister. "Sorry about what?" I asked.

She inhaled deeply. "For shutting you and Bella out," she answered, her voice even softer than before.

I sighed and threw my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. You were going through a lot. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Jasper was an asshole to you."

She shook her head. "I love Jasper, despite what he said to me and how he made me feel. I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like if I say the wrong thing to him, he might snap again."

I frowned. My sister shouldn't be concerned about being herself around her significant other. "Maybe you should just give him time while he recovers from this," I said, not really knowing what else I could say. My idea actually did sound good in my opinion. I hated seeing Jasper hurting my sister.

She looked at me, her eyes pained. "I don't know if I can. I want to be there for him, even if he's being a complete jerk."

"But Alice, he shouldn't be treating you like that," I said, squeezing her shoulders.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything. I want to be there for him. Show him how much I care for him."

I nodded. I could understand where she was coming from. I just tried to imagine what it would be like if Bella was in Jasper's position and I in Alice's. I would keep coming back too.

* * *

**BPOV**

When Charlie came home, he was his usual mopey self that he had been since Kathleen and Jasper were put in the hospital. I knew that when Jasper's father died that my father had to come over to the house and help Kathleen. I also knew that Charlie had gone to school with Kathleen and Mr. Hale. Jeez, I didn't even know Mr. Hale's first name. I wanted to know more details.

I sat down across from him at the kitchen table. I had just fixed spaghetti and Charlie was already digging in. I figured that this would be as good as any time to ask my questions. Hopefully I would get some answers.

"Dad, what were Kathleen and Mr. Hale like in high school?"

Charlie's fork paused in mid air. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just curious, I guess. I know all about what happened since Jasper can remember, but I don't know anything before that."

He nodded. "They were great people. John, Jasper's father, was the star quarterback on the Fork High team. Kathleen was head cheerleader," he mumbled, studying me as he took a bite of food.

"Were you friends with them?" I asked. I honestly was curious as to what role my father had in high school.

"I was friends with Kathleen. She was in a few of my classes every year. She was always such a nice girl. John wasn't a bad guy either, but I wouldn't say we were friends," my father said.

"Is that why you feel like you should protect Kathleen? I mean, you always go over there to make sure she's okay, and now you go to the hospital. Is it because you were friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah I suppose. Plus, she's the mother of your best friend. I guess I feel protective," he answered without looking me in the eyes. For some reason, I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole story, but I wouldn't push him tonight.

A few minutes later, we were washing the dishes in the sink when I decided to speak again.

"Dad, I've been thinking about this a lot lately, but I want to cast off moms ashes into the ocean." After the words came out of my mouth, I knew they sounded awful and would probably upset my dad, especially with all that was going on right now. Wow, I was stupid.

Charlie froze. "Why?" he asked finally.

I bit my lip, still wishing I hadn't said anything at all. "I just think that maybe she would want to be free. Not cooped up in an urn."

He slowly put the plate he was holding back in the cupboard before turning to me. "I actually think that is a wonderful idea," he murmured.

"I'm glad you agree," I mumbled, handing him another plate to dry.

"When?" Charlie asked.

I was gnawing on my lip now. I hated that I brought this up and Charlie was sounding sad now. "End of the summer? We could have a ceremony." I couldn't believe the words actually came out of my mouth. Jesus, I wanted a repeat of the night so I could redo all this shit.

"La Push, first beach," he paused, smiling at me slightly. It was a sad smile. "She loved that beach."

I nodded. "Of course," I murmured. "First beach it is."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, so there was that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty crazy. Anyway, the next chapter of my new story Play Date will be worked on next. If you haven't checked it out, you should. Oh, sorry this chapter was so short. Still, review and check out the links in my profile for this story._


	12. Improvement

_**A/N: **__Long time no see. Alright so I've been busy, big whoop, wanna fight about it? (who all gets this reference?) You should all know this if you read my authors notes. I won't say anything more for now, but here is chapter 12, it is called: __**Improvement.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__You should know by now that I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I also don't own celebrities references in this story, nor do I take claim to pop culture references made. _

_**Rating: **__M for language, themes, and sexual content._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

"Why First Beach?" Edward asked a few days later after I had told him my plans for my mother's remains. We were settled in my bedroom, me at my desk and him sitting on my bed tossing a foam baseball around.

I bit my lip and swiveled in my chair to face him. He stopped throwing the ball and stared at me. It seemed like every time we made eye contact recently, we would stare at each other for longer than necessary, our eyes full of need. Unfortunately, we hadn't really gotten the chance to fulfill these needs, plus, it was always the wrong time. Like now.

I blinked a few times, breaking myself from his trance and back on topic. I hated thinking about him in a sexual way when I was supposed to be talking about my mother. "When we lived here, she loved going down there. She would actually ask my father to take her there. I think that if she's going to be in Washington, she should be in her favorite place; La Push."

Edward nodded. "Makes sense," he murmured, going back to tossing the ball in the air, a crease forming on his forehead as he thought.

"How was Alice today?" I asked, doodling on the notebook on my desk. Jasper still wasn't talking to her much and when he was released in a week, he would be living with the Cullen's because Carlisle and Esme didn't think Rose could look after him on her own.

Again, Edward stopped tossing the ball. "She's alright, I guess. She asked if you would come visit Jasper with her today," he replied.

I set my pen down and rose from my chair at the desk, crossing the room to sit at the end of the bed. Edward set the ball down on my nightstand and moved closer to me. "When does she want to go?"

A few hours later, I found myself at the hospital with Alice. Edward wanted to come too, but Alice just wanted me to come with her so instead, Edward just dropped us off and said he would be back in an hour.

On the way to Jasper's room in the rehab center (they had placed him there so he wouldn't be in a regular hospital room. He still shared a room with Kathleen), I saw Tanya walking down the hall. I ducked my head, but she still saw me, glaring at me as she passed. I glared back. Alice didn't even seem to notice. She was much too nervous.

When we reached Jasper's room, I knocked softly on the door before entering, Alice trailing behind me. Jasper sat on his bed reading a book. He looked up when he saw us.

"Hey," I muttered, glancing around the room because Jasper was staring at Alice with an odd expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was pissed that she was here or just didn't care.

"Hi Bella…Alice," he greeted us in a polite tone.

I looked to Alice; she hadn't said anything so I nudged her. "Hi Jasper, how are you doing today?" she asked, her voice sounded rushed and uncomfortable.

Jasper stared at her for a long time. "I'm okay. Really sick of the hospital." I was surprised that he actually answered with a sentence longer than two or three words to her. He was usually very blunt and short with her. He was improving.

I smiled down at Alice who was grinning at Jasper and gently shoved her towards the chair by his bed. I settled down at the end of his bed.

Alice and Jasper stared at each other for a while before Alice scooted her chair closer to the bed where Jasper sat cross-legged still holding the book I now saw was The Killer Angels by Michael Shaara; a Civil war book.

"I miss you," she said, staring at him with an intense gaze.

Jasper stared back, his forehead creasing. "I…miss you too," he said finally.

Alice grinned and reached her hand across the space between her and Jasper. Jasper put his book down on the nightstand and slipped his hand in hers, resting it on top of the bed.

Alice looked at me briefly before looking towards the door, then back and forth again. Realization dawned on me so I stood up.

"Uh, I'll be in the cafeteria," I muttered, wandering out of the room.

Once I was in the hallway, I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" he answered after the second ring. "You guys done so soon?"

"Nope, Jasper and Alice were just having a moment," I said, glancing back to the door that I had just emerged from.

"They are actually talking?"

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Yeah. It was actually really sweet." I paused, sitting down in a chair in the hallway. "Do you think you could come over here? I don't want to leave in case something happens, but I don't want to be alone either."

A few minutes later, Edward sunk down in the chair next to mine. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back before taking my hand. "Thanks for coming," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. I missed you anyway. I hate being away from you."

"I hate it too, but Alice needed me. You know I can't deny Alice," I said with a chuckle.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, just watching our intertwined hands and listening to each other's breathing.

"Hey, this is random, but did you ever finish _The Catcher in the Rye_?" I asked. Seeing Jasper reading earlier reminded me of the book I had given Edward before I left for Arizona.

Edward bit his lip and looked down. "Uh, no. Sorry. I will start reading it again tonight, I promise."

I smirked. "Edward, it's okay. You don't have to read it. It was just supposed to keep you company while I was gone. I'm here now, don't worry."

Edward let go of my hand and opted to put his arm around me, pulling me close and kissing me on the forehead. "I will finish it, even if you are home. You gave it to me, I want to read it," he murmured softly into my hair.

I sighed in content and tilted my head upward to capture his lips in mine. What was meant to be just a chaste kiss, quickly turned into a very heated kiss that had us both panting.

"Ew, you guys, we are in a hospital."

Edward and I broke our kiss and looked over to see Alice standing outside of Jasper's room with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, even though I really wasn't sorry. I missed kissing Edward like that. There had been so much going on we had been sticking to chaste kisses and words of endearment.

Edward pressed a kiss to my ear, breathing his warm breath against it, causing me to shiver. "I guess we will have to take this home then," he whispered. I shivered again and Alice rolled her eyes.

"We need to go, Jasper has an appointment with Dr. Victoria in a few minutes and I'm starving," Alice announced impatiently.

After saying a quick goodbye to Jasper, we were headed back to the Cullen house.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't get Bella up to my room fast enough. Right after Alice got out of the car, Bella and I had our mouths on each other and had a hard time getting out of the car. Now, we were in the hallway, me pressing Bella against a wall as our tongues fought for dominance.

I ground my erection against her hip and kissed her deeply, one hand behind her neck and the other on her hip, touching the skin that was exposed there from her shirt riding up.

She eventually escaped my grasp and grabbed my hand, pulling me into my bedroom and locking the door behind us. I stared into her lust filled eyes, assuming my eyes had the same look. She bit her lip and put her hands on my chest, pushing me back onto the bed before wandering over to the CD player.

She quickly scanned the CD's, picking one out and putting it in before climbing on top of me on my bed. The sounds of The Thermals CD filled the room as I wasted no time pulling off Bella's t-shirt.

I tossed the fabric aside and stared at the perfection that was Bella Swan. "Shit, you're beautiful," I murmured, my mouth kissing her neck as she ground into me. "I missed this."

"Me too," she mumbled, undoing the buttons of my shirt, I sat up so she could push it off my body and went to unhook her bra. She sucked on my earlobe while I took the undergarment off her body.

I pulled back and looked at her again, cupping her breasts in my hands, pinching the peaks between my fingers. Her head rolled back and she made a gorgeous noise. I pushed myself up with my hands and pulled her head to mine, kissing her furiously until we both needed to breath.

She got to work on the buttons of my jeans, pushing them down my legs and onto the floor. It felt good to have my erection free from the confines of my pants, but now I wanted her out of her jeans.

I rolled us over so I was on top and began taking off her jeans, kissing her the whole time. Once those had been tossed to the floor, I shimmied my way down her body, kissing her skin every once in a while, causing her to shiver or moan.

I wasted no time taking off her panties, happy that she was wet and ready for me when I cupped her sex. "Jesus," I murmured as I pushed a finger into her, rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she moaned, arching her back off the bed as I added another finger.

I smirked as I leaned down, kissing her thighs a few times before licking her slit and adding a third finger in her. She moaned loudly as I sucked on her clit, pumping into her furiously.

She gripped my hair and ground herself into my face. "Edward! Fuck! I need you inside me…now!" she howled, her hands flying to my nightstand to get a condom out.

I chuckled at her, pushing her hands away and getting a condom out myself while still keeping my fingers inside her warmth. I pulled them out when I pushed down my boxers and began rolling on the condom.

She was lying there panting, eying me appreciatively. "Shit, cant you do that any faster?" she growled as I was just finishing putting on protection.

I shot her a crooked grin before positioning myself above her. I stared at her for a second, my cock right at her entrance. I wanted to piss her off a little bit more, and it was working.

"Edward, for god's sake, get inside me!" she yelled.

I chuckled. "Your wish is my command," I mumbled before pushing into her.

I let out a sigh of happiness at being back in her warmth. It felt like home. "Shit," I gasped as I pulled most of the way out only to fill her again.

She let out a moan and began kissing my neck, surly leaving marks, but I could care less. I wanted her to mark me and I wanted to mark her. I began sucking on her neck as she sucked on mine.

"Fuck, I love you," she moaned against my neck, biting down on the skin there causing me to moan too.

"I love you too," I said into her skin, biting down on her like she had just done to me. She let out a cry and I began pumping into her faster.

Her lips met mine and our tongues danced against one another, my hand sliding down to play with her breasts, pinching her nipples before they traveled further down her body to where we were joined.

I quickly located her clit and began rubbing it furiously, loving the sounds she let out as I did so. God, I was so close, she was too, I could tell.

"Come for me, baby," I whispered into her ear, biting down on her ear lobe.

That was all she needed to come undone. She spasmed underneath me as her orgasm overtook her, trigging my own as her walls clenched around my cock. We both screamed with pleasure as we came down from our high, eventually collapsing on the bed next to each other, our breathing heavy and our bodies covered in sweat.

"Wow," I breathed, looking over at the beautiful girl beside me.

She grinned and nodded. "I concur."

I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and pressing kisses into her hair. We must have fallen asleep sometime after that because when I woke up, the sky was dark and the CD had stopped playing. I grabbed my comforter off the floor and pulled it over us, falling back into sleep.

Later that night, I woke up to an empty bed and a note on my nightstand.

_Edward,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but you looked so peaceful and I really didn't want to wake you. I had to leave so Charlie wouldn't worry, but I will see you tomorrow. I only belong to you. _

_Love, Bella_

I smiled at the piece of paper with Bella's handwriting on it, reading it over a few times before setting it back on my nightstand. She had written that she belonged to me. Me. I wonder if she knew that statement went both ways. That I belonged to her too. I would tell her, even if she did know.

I grabbed my phone from my jeans that had been discarded earlier and sent out a text message.

_I belong to you too. _

_Sweet dreams. _

I hit send and put my phone on my nightstand, glancing at the clock on it briefly before closing my eyes. _I would always belong to Bella._

_

* * *

__**A/N: **__OMG someone slap me! I wasn't the only one who thought the end of this chapter was cute was I? Was I? Alright, so go check out my other story Play Date. It will be updated next. Check out all the links I have set up for this story in my profile. Oh, sorry this chapter wasn't the longest, but that's where I wanted it to end so shut up._


	13. Temporary Hiatus

**Break the Sky is going on Temporary Hiatus!**

I know, I know. You probably thought this was a chapter, but unfortunately it's not. I'm sorry.

Okay, so I'm not giving up this story at all, I just need to take a break from it. I hope you guys understand and stick with me and decide to keep reading once it starts back up again. I don't think it should be too long of a hiatus. Maybe a couple months or more, but who knows?

My other story, Play Date, I will continue to update, because right now, I feel like writing it and I can keep up with one story right now.

Please don't hate me for this. It really is for the best. I don't want to give you shitty chapters and i'm sure you don't want to read them.

Another reason for this hiatus is the fact that my beta is on hiatus.

**PLEASE DON'T COMMENT THIS POST!** if you have anything to say to me, feel free to send a PM. I may not get it for a few days, but i will respond.

If you aren't nice in these PM's, I won't be nice back or I wont even respond.

OH, the reason not to comment on this post is so I can replace it with the next chapter and then you can comment that.

Anyway, until I start this story again,

kfoster2519


End file.
